Eine Frage, eine Antwort
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Hermione Granger bekommt ein geheimnisvolles Weihnachtsgeschenk. Um das Rätsel zu lösen sind einige Tage nötig, in denen sie ihrer Arithmantik-Lehrerin Septima Vector näher kommt... Hermione/SeptimaVector FEMMESLASH
1. 25 Dezember

_Disclaimer: _Gehört natürlich nichts mir.. :( *snief*

Beta war Windspiel und Mr-Spock1 danke!

Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Eine Frage, eine Antwort  
**

**25. Dezember**

Hermione erwachte früh. Es dämmerte gerade, als sie träge die Augen aufschlug. Es war merkwürdig still, sie hörte keine Atemgeräusche von den anderen.

‚Richtig', erinnerte sie sich, ‚ich bin allein.'

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich auf, gähnte einmal herzhaft und schaute sich dann in dem verlassenen Zimmer um. Die anderen Mädchen waren alle über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren, alle außer ihr. Kurz erschien in ihren Gedanken das Bild von Harry und Ron, doch sie vertrieb es mit einem unwilligen Grummeln. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten auch sie zu sich über die Weihnachtszeit eingeladen, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Wahrscheinlich war das das

Beste, was sie hatte tun können, denn Ron war noch immer verletzt von ihrer Trennung.

Jetzt war es schon zwei Monate her, dass Hermione ihm gestanden hatte, nicht genügend Gefühle für eine Beziehung zu haben und Ron verhielt sich noch immer ablehnend ihr gegenüber.

Seit der Trennung hatte sich Hermione immer und immer mehr in sich zurückgezogen. Ihr Weg führte sie noch öfter als in den letzten Jahren zur Bibliothek und ihre Noten waren, wie gewohnt, perfekt. Doch sie meldete sich nicht mehr, seitdem jetzt nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern auch Ron jedes Mal aufstöhnte und sie nachäffte. Nicht einmal ihr Lieblingsfach Arithmantik konnte sie mehr begeistern.

Auch sonst hatte Hermione irgendwie ihre Freude an Unternehmungen mit ihren besten Freunden verloren. Harry schloss sie zwar nicht bewusst aus, doch er stand auf Rons Seite, wie gewohnt. Ihre Augen verloren nach und nach ihren wissbegierigen Glanz. Wenn sie jemand fragte, ob etwas los sei, verneinte sie jedoch stets und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, um dann so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihre Einsamkeit zu flüchten.

Hermione seufzte nochmals, dann fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf einen kleinen Geschenkeberg. War es heute schon so weit? Noch ein Jahr Weihnachten, einen neuen Pulli und, wie sie Harry kannte, eine Schachtel Schokofrösche. Von Ron erwartete sie nichts, mit ihren Eltern hatte sie sich auf ein geschenkeloses Weihnachten geeinigt, das Letzte, was sie im Moment brauchen konnte, war Weihnachtsstress.

Als sie die Geschenke aufgerissen hatte, bekam sie mit ihren Vermutungen Recht: Ein Pulli von Mrs. Weasley und von Harry Berty Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung und einen essbaren Federhalter. Hagrid hatte ihr Felsenkekse geschickt und...

Verwundert betrachtete Hermione das letzte, geheimnisvolle Päckchen. Sie hatte das zarte, blaue Papier noch nicht geöffnet und drehte es neugierig um. Nichts, keine Widmung, kein „für", „von", nichts. Vorsichtig entfernte sie das Papier und fand eine kleine rechteckige Holzschatulle. Sie war über und über mit eingeschnitzten Motiven verziert, mit Blumen und Blättern, und sie konnte einen kleinen Vogel sehen, der auf eine Pflanze zuflog, die sich dann aber doch in fließendes Wasser verwandelte.

Fasziniert entdeckte Hermione immer noch mehr zu sehen und kam dann erst nach einer Weile auf die Idee, sie öffnen zu wollen. Was aber bei dem Wollen blieb, die Schachtel ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen! Hermione suchte nach irgendeinem Verschluss oder einem Mechanismus, fand jedoch... nichts. Nur mehr oder weniger glattes Holz. Die Schatulle musste jedoch geöffnet werden können, sie war zu leicht, um nicht hohl zu sein.

Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Hermiones Gesicht, ein Rätsel!

Mit der Schatulle in der Hand ging Hermione die Treppe des Mädchenschlafsaals hinunter und setzte sich in einen großen Sessel vor das Feuer. Nur eine Handvoll Gryffindors war über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben, aber jetzt waren wohl alle zum Frühstücken in der Großen Halle verschwunden. Hermione genoss es, allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und schloss entspannt die Augen. Das Feuer wärmte sie, nach und nach auch von innen.

Entspannt hing sie ihren Gedanken nach und drehte die Holzschachtel in ihren Händen. Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie die Einkerbungen und Verzierungen nach und versuchte sie so in ihren Gedanken zu sehen. Die vier Seiten waren alle gleich breit, keine zeichnete sich konkret als Deckel oder Boden aus. Zwei Seiten, sie lagen sich gegenüber, hatten ineinander verlaufende Formen, die zwei anderen viele spitze und kantige.

Hermione fiel absolut nicht ein, was die Schatulle öffnen könnte, sie glaubte nicht daran, dass es ein Zauber war. Der unbekannte Schenker musste sich irgendwas dabei gedacht haben! Doch was nur?

Ein plötzliches Knacken ließ Hermione aufschrecken, es stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass es nur ein Holzscheit im Feuer gewesen war. Sie lächelte selbst über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit und entschied, nach einem Knurren ihres Magens, zum Frühstück hinunter zu gehen. Schnell brachte sie das geheimnisvolle Geschenk wieder in ihren Schlafsaal, zog sich schnell einen wärmeren Umhang über und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Die vier Haustische waren durch einen einzelnen Tisch ersetzt, nur noch vereinzelte Grüppchen saßen beim Frühstück. Als Hermione die Halle betrat, wollte sie sich schon deprimiert isolieren, doch erstaunt erblickte sie eine winkende Professor Vektor. Ihre Arithmantik-Lehrerin war anscheinend genauso spät wie sie zum Frühstück gekommen, erfreut ging Hermione zu ihr und setzte sich.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger! Und Frohe Weihnachten", sie grinste vergnügt, „was haben Sie denn heute schon entdeckt?"

„Guten Morgen, Professor, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch.", Hermione lächelte höflich und fuhr fort, während sie sich ein Glas Orangensaft einschenkte: „Ach, wie jedes Jahr. Nichts Besonderes." Doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder die Holzschatulle ein und schnell verbesserte sie sich: „Na ja, fast, eine Überraschung war dabei."

„Ach?", Professor Vektor grinste wieder, eigentlich war ihr Grinsen viel zu wissend.

Eine Ahnung erwachte in Hermione.

„Ja. Eine Schachtel, die sich nicht öffnen lässt." Misstrauisch fixierte Hermione ihre Lehrerin und bekam prompt den Beweis für ihre Ahnung, denn in den Augen ihrer Professorin lag etwas, das Hermione nicht mehr am Absender des Päckchens zweifeln ließ.

„Professor? Ist es etwa von Ihnen?", Hermione blickte sie fragend an.

„Was ist von mir?", fragte Professor Vektor unschuldig und nahm sich ein lecker aussehendes Gebäck, das sie zuerst neugierig ansah und dann in ihren heißen Kaffee tunkte.

Hermione war überrascht, in ihrem Kopf herrschte Hochbetrieb. Eine Frage tauchte immer und immer wieder auf: Warum hatte sie – dass sie es gewesen war stand für Hermione jetzt außer Frage – ihr die Holzschatulle geschickt?

Doch was auch immer der Grund war, Professor Vektor sah nicht danach aus, als wolle sie Hermione in der nahen Zukunft aufklären. Vielleicht musste sie davor auch erst dieses Rätsel lösen...

Hermione ließ das Mittagessen ausfallen, genoss die frische, kalte Luft und spazierte zum See. Eine dünne Eisschlicht bedeckte das Wasser und sie fragte sich, was wohl der Riesenkraken machte? Hier draußen am See fand sie den einzigen Ort, wo sie ihren Alltag vergessen und wirklich allein sein konnte. Zu oft sah sie sich selbst und wie der Wind sie mit sich nahm.

Erst als Hermione durchgefroren, aber glücklich, war, kehrte sie mit einem Entschluss zum Schloss zurück: Bis Silvester wollte sie das Rätsel des Geschenks von Professor Vektor gelöst haben. Als sie die Schatulle aus ihrem Schlafsaal geholt hatte, zog es sie wie immer zuerst zur Bibliothek, dem Ort des Wissens.

Dort schlug Hermione eine erhabene Stille entgegen, niemand von den wenigen Schülern, die über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben waren, verlief sich an diesen Festtagen in die Bibliothek – niemand außer Hermione Granger. Nachdenklich und noch immer von der eisigen Kälte erfrischt, setzte sie sich vor eines der Fenster und zog die Holzschatulle aus ihrem Umhang hervor. Sie legte sie vor sich hin und betrachtete sie im Sonnenlicht. Das dunkle Holz glänzte, die Formen spielten mit dem Schatten. Für einen Moment hatte Hermione den Eindruck, sie bewegten sich tatsächlich, doch das war wohl eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen.

Irgendwann stand sie auf und ging auf gut Glück auf eines der Bücherregale zu und überflog die Titel. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Buchdeckel entlang und gab irgendwann auf. Was für ein Buch konnte ihr helfen, dieses Rätsel zu lösen? Rein aus Gewohnheit schnappte sie sich dann doch eins und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz.

Abwesend blätterte sie in der „Geschichte Hogwarts'" herum. In Gedanken kehrte sie wieder zum Frühstück und zu ihrer sich merkwürdig verhaltenden Arithmantik-Lehrerin zurück.

Warum? Warum schenkte sie Hermione etwas? Seit wann schenkten Lehrer ihren Schülern etwas? Hatte denn noch jemand außer ihr etwas bekommen?

Doch wenn sie es recht bedachte, dieses Geschenk schien so perfekt auf sie abgestimmt zu sein, da war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Professor Vektor sich diese Arbeit für jeden ihrer Schüler gemacht hatte. Doch warum sie? Seit wann war aus ihrer Beziehung mehr als nur einfache Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung geworden? Warum Professor Vektor? Was war des Rätsels Antwort? ...und seit wann wusste Professor Vektor so viel über sie?

Hermione war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand die Bibliothek betrat. Erst als sich sanfte Hände auf ihre Schultern legten, schreckte sie auf und drehte sich zu der Person um.

Wenn man an den Teufel denkt - Professor Vektor, in einen warm aussehenden schwarzen Mantel gehüllt.

„Ich konnte es ja erst nicht glauben - was machen Sie bitte in der Bibliothek? Es ist Weihnachten! Miss Granger! Sagen Sie nicht, Sie machen Arithmantik-Aufgaben!", Professor Vektor grinste frech.

Verwirrt stellte Hermione fest, dass sich ihre Stimme gut anhörte und auch ihre Hände sollten da bleiben, wo sie waren, auf ihren Schultern. Hatte Professor Vektor etwa insgeheim geahnt, dass Hermione in der Bibliothek zu finden war?

„Na ja, Sie haben mir ein Rätsel gestellt, also will ich es lösen.", murmelte Hermione errötend und fügte noch schnell ein „Professor" hinzu.

Amüsiert grinste Professor Vektor Hermione an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Warum Sie allerdings die Antwort in", sie betrachtete das Buch vor Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn, „der Geschichte von Hogwarts suchen, ist mir schleierhaft."

Hermione setzte gerade zur Antwort an, da glitten die Hände der Professorin sanft hoch zu Hermiones Haaransatz. Mit einem leisen Zischen hielt Hermione die Luft an und wartete. Professor Vektor ließ ihre Hände seitlich herab streichen, um ihre Haare sanft zu einem Zopf zusammenzufassen. Mit ein paar simplen Bewegungen bändigte sie die braune Lockenmasse und wickelte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten.

Hermiones Herzschlag hatte sich derweil um einiges beschleunigt, ihr liefen immer und immer wieder angenehme Schauer den Rücken hinab. Sie war kurz davor genießerisch die Augen zu schließen und empfand das merkwürdige Verlangen zu schnurren. Oder besser noch, sich an Professor Vektor zu kuscheln. Wie lächerlich, mit Gewalt blieb Hermione regungslos und genoss still die Zärtlichkeiten.

„Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Miss Granger," mit Enttäuschung registrierte Hermione, dass Professor Vektor von ihr abließ und sich dem nächsten Bücherregal zuwandte, konzentriert die Buchtitel überflog und dann mit einem siegessicheren Aufblitzen ihrer Augen eins herauszog, „ich glaube dieses hier wird Ihnen mehr helfen." Sie legte das Buch vor Hermione auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich werde etwas nach draußen gehen, diese Winterlandschaft muss doch genossen werden. Viel Glück", und schon war nur noch ihr Rücken zu sehen. Das gemurmelte „Auch ein Rücken kann entzücken..." konnte Hermione nicht mehr unterdrücken.

* * *

und? Review?


	2. 26 Dezember

Ein neues Kapitel! :D

Hoffe es gefällt 3

**

* * *

26. Dezember**

Den ganzen letzten Abend hatte Hermione in dem Buch, das Professor Vektor ihr gegeben hatte, gelesen. Jetzt war es bereits später Vormittag und Hermione hatte erst vor ein paar Minuten verschlafen ihre Augen aufgeschlagen. Regungslos starrte sie an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes und genoss die Ruhe, die in ihr selbst herrschte. Dieses unscheinbare Buch mit dem dunkelgrünen Einband und dem simplen Titel ‚Ein Wort für dich' war... Hermione fehlten die Worte. Anders? Unglaublich. Berührend.

Es waren Gedichte, Gedichte von einem Muggelautor. Eines hatte Hermione am meisten berührt, der Titel des Gedichts lautete ‚Zeitkristall'. In Gedanken wiederholte sie es, Wort für Wort:

_Zeitkristall,_

_Tag für Tag._

_Ich sehe dich,_

_in dein Herz._

_Zeitkristall_

_und graue Nacht._

_Doch weiß ich,_

_da bist du._

_Zeitkristall,_

_Tag für Tag._

_Ich sehe dich,_

_in dein Herz._

Hermione wusste nicht genau, warum sie dieses Gedicht so faszinierte. Es war einfach, simpel, nicht herausstechend oder besonders raffiniert. Vielleicht war es auch gerade diese simple Wortwahl des Autors, die seinen Zauber ausmachte. Hatte sie abends das Buch noch aufgeschlagen, um das Geschenkerätsel zu lösen, so hatte sie es wegen dieses Zaubers bis spät in die Nacht nicht weglegen können.

Schweigend verharrte Hermione noch eine geschlagene Stunde so in ihrem Bett, genoss die Wärme, Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. Ferne Worte hallten noch in ihrem Geist nach.

Beim Mittagessen suchte sie nach Professor Vektor, doch diese betrat erst spät die große Halle und belegte einen Platz zwischen Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick. Irgendetwas war heute anders mit ihr, das strahlende Lächeln war abwesend und sie hob kein einziges Mal ihren Blick. Hermione versuchte ständig, irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch... Bildete sie es sich ein, oder ignorierte Professor Vektor bewusst jeden ihrer Versuche um Blickkontakt? Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur schlecht geschlafen.

Da sie so spät gekommen war, standen nach und nach alle in ihrer Umgebung auf, bis schließlich nur noch Hermione und sie in der großen Halle zurückblieben. Mittlerweile schaute Hermione nachdenklich zur verzauberten Decke, weiche Schneeflocken rieselten vom weißen Himmel herab, genau wie außerhalb des Schlosses.

Professor Vektor zog das Essen absichtlich in die Länge, doch irgendwann legte sie endlich ihre Gabel ab, die Reste verschwanden auf magische Weise und zurück blieb nur ein sauber glänzender Goldteller. Schweigend schaute sie auf ihn, bis sie seufzend ihren Blick hob und Hermione ansah.

„Miss Granger? Ich nehme an, Sie sind nicht zufällig hier?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur für Ihren Buchtipp bedanken, doch jetzt... Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Besorgnis schlich sich in Hermiones Stimme.

Professor Vektor lachte kurz auf, klang da Erleichterung mit?

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage! Haben Sie am Nachmittag etwas vor? Wenn nicht, würde ich Sie gerne auf einen Spaziergang einladen. Bei diesem Wetter finde ich die Natur einfach unbeschreiblich schön." Das gewohnte, strahlende Lächeln zierte jetzt wieder ihre Lippen.

Noch war Hermione etwas misstrauisch, da war doch etwas komisch. Doch ein Spaziergang mit Professor Vektor hörte sich wirklich verlockend an.

„Gerne, Professor."

„Dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde in der Eingangshalle. Ziehen Sie sich warm an!" Schwungvoll stand Professor Vektor auf und ließ Hermione in der großen Halle allein.

Als sie das Schulportal öffneten und heraustraten, schlug ihnen eine klirrende Kälte entgegen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs legte Professor Vektor einen Wärmezauber über sie. Der Schnee lag kniehoch, jedoch hatte Hagrid vorsorglich einen Weg vom Schloss bis zum See und einmal darum herum frei geschaufelt, dort gingen die Beiden jetzt entlang.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag, zwar bewölkt, jedoch hell und irgendwie freundlich. Sie hatten Glück, es hörte bald auf zu schneien und zurück blieb nur eine glatte, unberührte Landschaft. Durch die weiße Schneedecke wirkten alle Konturen plötzlich weich und rund. Unter ihren Stiefeln knirschte der Schnee, ihr Atem wurde zu weißen Wolken.

„Ach, wie ich dieses Wetter liebe! In meinem Heimatdorf schneit es nie! Das ist wohl auch der Hauptgrund, warum ich über Weihnachten immer in Hogwarts bleibe." Professor Vektor zwinkerte Hermione an.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier? So weit ich mich erinnere, waren Sie die letzten Jahre immer weg...?" Eine Frage schwang in Professor Vektors Rede mit.

Die schöne, unbeschwerte Stimmung war auf einmal gedämpft. Hermione spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust, eigentlich hatte sie nicht wirklich Lust darüber zu reden, aber andererseits... warum nicht? Vielleicht würde es ja ganz gut tun, es einmal loszuwerden.

„Hm, ja. Ich war immer mit meinen zwei besten Freunden bei der Familie von einem der beiden, Ron." Traurig schaute Hermione auf den zugefrorenen See und hatte plötzlich große Lust, dem Riesenkraken da unten Gesellschaft zu leisten. ‚Bestimmt war auch so ein Riesenkrake irgendwann mal einsam', dachte sie und musste darüber sogar grinsen. Was machte sie sich über Riesenkraken Gedanken...

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder Professor Vektor zu, die sie neugierig beobachtete.

„Ich nehme mal stark an, der ‚Andere' ist Harry Potter. Von euch drei hört man immer mal wieder was, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger, das goldene Trio", lächelte Professor Vektor gutmütig.

Hermiones Herz ging schneller, sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr würden Messer ins Herz gestoßen werden. Ihre Augen wurden glasig, sie schluckte ein paar Mal und starrte auf den glitzernden Schnee. ‚Das goldene Trio', schoss ihr durch den Kopf, ‚das war einmal.'

Doch Professor Vektor merkte nichts von der inneren Wandlung Hermiones, vorsichtig wagte sie wieder eine dieser schmerzenden Fragen. Bis sie rausbekommen hatte, was sie wissen wollte, würde sie wohl nicht aufgeben: „Und warum sind Sie dieses Jahr alleine hier?"

Hermiones Augen begannen mittlerweile beunruhigend zu brennen, schon schlich sich eine Träne auf ihre Wange. Trotzig wischte Hermione sie mit einer raschen Bewegung weg und zischte verstimmt: „."

Professor Vektor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verzog ihren Mund zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Ist das was zum Essen?"

Hermione seufze zitternd, schaute der Lehrerin direkt in die Augen und sagte laut und deutlich: „Weil ich mit Ronald Weasley Schluss gemacht habe." Wieder rann etwas Feuchtes aus Hermiones Augen.

Ruhig blickte Professor Vektor Hermione an. Sie verzog keine Miene, nicht, als Hermione ihr dies eröffnete und auch nicht, als immer mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen kullerten.

„Ich war ein halbes Jahr mit ihm zusammen, doch eigentlich hatte ich nie wirklich Gefühle. Doch als ich mich dazu durchgerungen habe, es ihm zu sagen", sie schluchzte einmal auf, „war der Grund egal. Jetzt bin ich einfach eine Lügnerin, die mit Gefühlen spielt. Ich bin keine Freundin mehr. Er hasst mich."

Hermione begann zu zittern, ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Unbewusst machte Professor Vektor einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Und Harry? Wie steht er dazu?"

„Der ist Rons Freund."

All die angestaute Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit kamen mit einem Mal in Hermione hoch, sie schluchzte jetzt ungehemmt, die Tränen flossen. Ihr Gesicht versteckte sie hinter ihren Händen, für einen Moment schwankte sie.

Da gab sich Professor Vektor einen Ruck und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Mit einer Hand drückte sie Hermiones Kopf sanft an ihre Schulter, mit der anderen umschlang sie fest ihren Rücken, wie um ihr Schutz und Halt zu geben. Tröstend strich sie ihr mit kleinen Kreisen über den bebenden Rücken.

Hermione ertrank in ihrer Verzweiflung, doch der warme Körper vor ihr spendete dennoch Trost. Erst nach einer Weile konnte sie sich beruhigen, sie schluchzte nur noch ab und zu und hörte schließlich endgültig auf.

Professor Vektor hielt sie immer noch in ihren Armen, ihre Hand malte Muster auf ihren Rücken. Ein gutes, ruhiges Gefühl breitete sich nach und nach in Hermione aus, sie war zwar noch immer traurig, doch irgendwie verschwand die Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit in den Hintergrund. Sie fühlte sich müde und träge, und schloss leicht lächelnd wieder ihre Augen.

Sie verscheuchte alles aus ihren Gedanken, was mit Harry und Ron zu tun hatte; sie wollte nur noch den Moment genießen. Professor Vektor roch gut, so vertraut, eine sanfte Süße und Frische, ein wenig nach Pfefferminz. Sie fühlte sich gut an, ihr Körper war weich und bot Hermione Geborgenheit und Wärme. Irgendwie war alles richtig.

Als die Schwere der Trauer von Hermione abfiel, begann ihr Körper langsam auf die Berührungen der anderen Frau zu reagieren. Die Kreise und Muster weckten Schauer, die durch Hermione rieselten und ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Hermione spürte die leichten auf- und ab Bewegungen der Brust unter ihrem Kopf, schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Wange auf nackter Haut lag. Der Schal war wohl so verrutscht, dass sie Professor Vektor direkt in den Ausschnitt geweint hatte.

‚Na super', dachte Hermione und errötete. Doch ihre Scham wurde von einem ganz anderen Gefühl überdeckt: Sie wurde immer sensibler, ihr Körper reagierte noch mehr auf die Zärtlichkeiten und ihr Herz raste mittlerweile.

Was, wenn sie...- nein. Professor Vektor war ihre Lehrerin! Sie konnte sie nicht küssen, das durfte sie nicht!

Doch dann erschienen wieder Rons und Harrys Bilder in ihrem Kopf, ihr Verstand setzte aus und sie setzte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die wunderbar riechende Haut Professor Vektors.

Kurz verkrampfte sich deren Hand auf Hermiones Rücken, dann wurde auch sie von einem Schauer durchzuckt. Hermione küsste ihren Hals nochmals und umschlang den Hals ihrer Lehrerin, die sie auch ihrerseits fester an sich zog.

Hermione übersäte jede freie Stelle mit Küssen und wanderte langsam an Vektors Hals hoch. Professor Vektors Atem beschleunigte sich, ihre Hände verkrampften sich um Hermiones Umhang.

Dann war es plötzlich soweit, Hermiones Lippen schwebten über denen der Lehrerin, ein kurzer Blick in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen und dann...

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten und der Trommelwirbel in Hermione seinen Höhepunkt erreichen sollte, zuckte Professor Vektor zurück.

Verwirrt und schuldbewusst blickte sie Hermione an. Dann ließ sie sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und trat hastig zurück. Ihre Wangen röteten sich und noch immer ging ihr Atem sehr schnell.

„Hermione..", sagte Professor Vektor stockend, „Ich.. ich kann das nicht. Tut mir Leid." Sie drehte sich um und eilte mit wehendem Umhang zum Schloss zurück.

Wieder blieb Hermione alleine zurück, ein schwarzes Loch schien sich über sie zu stülpen.

* * *

*dadadadaaaaaa**dramatische Musik* wie es wohl weiter geht..? und was ist jetzt eigentlich in dieser doofen Schachtel? :-P


	3. 27 Dezember

_Noch immer alles beim alten, mir gehört nichts, ich putz hier nur.. ^^_

_hier also das dritte Kapitel :D _

_Und für alle Ron-lieblinge, ja, ich stelle ihn hier ein bisschen sehr mies dar, doch irgendwie reagiert er einfach aus der wut.. er meint es aber nicht so... O:-) also ich mag ja Ron eigentlich ganz gern... ^^_

_auf gehts, eine Runde Pfefferminztee für alle (ich hab halsweh!)_

**

* * *

27. Dezember**

„Hermione Granger!", piepste eine nervöse Stimme.

Langsam schlug Hermione ihre geschwollenen Augen auf und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Ein Kopf mit riesigen Glubschaugen hatte sich über sie gebeugt und strahlte sie jetzt glücklich an.

„Hermione Granger! Dobby hat Ihnen einen Kakao gebracht!" Mit großen, treuen Augen streckte Dobby, der Hauself, ihr eine dampfende Tasse entgegen.

Reflexartig griff Hermione danach und erwiderte sein Lächeln leicht.

„Danke Dobby, das ist nett von dir." ‚Auch wenn es netter wäre, wenn du weniger piepsig reden könntest', dachte Hermione. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ein Drache auf ihm gesteppt...

„Dobby hat sich Sorgen gemacht, als Hermione Granger gestern nicht beim Abendessen gewesen ist. Dobby hat die ganze Schule nach ihr abgesucht!"

„Das tut mir Leid, Dobby", Hermione bekam langsam schlechtes Gewissen, doch Dobby schien das nichts auszumachen. Er strahlte sie noch immer so an, als hätte sie ihm gerade die Freiheit geschenkt. Vorsichtig hob Hermione die Tasse zu ihren Lippen, pustete, nippte etwas am Kakao und verschluckte sich prompt.

„Warum war Hermione Granger abends draußen am See?" Seine Augen wurden noch größer und er wartete geduldig bis Hermione heftig hustend zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Weißt du, Dobby, ich wollte etwas allein sein und habe dann die Zeit vergessen."

Hermiones Wangen röteten sich bei dieser offensichtlichen Lüge, doch Dobby schien die Antwort zufrieden zu stellen, er verbeugte sich kurz, piepste: „Ich wünsche Miss Granger, der Freundin von Harry Potter, noch einen schönen Tag" und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Gerade als Hermione nochmals einen Schluck vom heißen Kakao wagen wollte, klopfte es plötzlich an ihrem Fenster. Hermione erschrak so sehr, dass sie den halben Kakao über ihre Hände und Decke kippte, sprang mit einem Jaulen auf und verschüttete auch noch den Rest.

Mit ein paar unwirschen Flüchen hastete sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Eine müde Hedwig kam herein geschwebt, ließ sich auf Hermiones Nachttisch nieder und streckte Hermione ihr Bein mit einem Brief entgegen.

Schnell löste Hermione den Brief und holte aus ihrem Nachttisch einen kleinen Keks, den Hedwig mit einem dankbaren ‚Schuhu' in den Schnabel nahm, um sich dann auf den Weg in die Eulerei zu machen. Nach einem ausgiebigen Nickerchen würde sie wohl nochmals bei Hermione vorbei schauen, um dann wieder zu Harry zurück zu kehren.

Schnell schloss Hermione das Fenster hinter ihr und ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen wieder auf ihrem Bett fallen. ‚Wenn dieser Tag ein Fisch wäre, würde ich ihn am liebsten wieder zurück ins Wasser werfen', dachte sie, ‚obwohl, der See ist ja zugefroren...'

Mit einem Augenverdrehen schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und ließ mit einem Schlenker den verschütteten Kakao verschwinden. Dann rollte sie den Brief auseinander. Er enthielt eine kurze Nachricht in krakeliger Jungenhandschrift:

_Hey Hermione!_

_Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Feiertage, bei uns war es etwas stressig. Rons ganze Familie ist da, wir haben kein einziges Bett mehr frei und jeden Tag kommen irgendwelche Freunde von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zu Besuch. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Tonks ausrichten!_

_Doch deswegen schreibe ich dir nicht, es geht um Ron. Fred und George haben ihn in den letzten Tagen ziemlich aufgezogen, sie meinten, du hättest Schluss gemacht, weil er schlecht im Bett ist. Und du kennst doch Ron, ...na ja. _

_Wenn ihr also Kontakt habt, sei bitte freundlich, ja?_

_Wir kommen am 1. 1. gegen Abend wieder, ich hoffe, ihr nehmt euch was Sinnvolles fürs neue Jahr vor... _

_War nur ein Scherz, nimm dir vor, was du willst! _

_Feier schön, bis bald, _

_Harry_

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Typisch Harry, wieder einmal spielte er den Vermittler. Doch Fred und George tappten noch im Dunkeln, was ihren Grund zur Trennung anging. Nein, im Bett war Ron sogar ziemlich gut, daran hatte es nicht gelegen. Wohl eher an seinem emotionalen Level, den konnte man gut mit dem eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters vergleichen.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen legte Hermione den Brief auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie würde Harry den Gefallen tun und Ron Honig ums Maul schmieren – wenn's sonst nichts war.

Neben dem Brief lag noch immer eine gewisse geschlossene Holzschatulle, die sie vorwurfsvoll anstarrte.

‚Stopp', dachte Hermione, ‚Holz kann nicht starren. Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! Was soll der Blödsinn, du hängst doch sonst nicht so herum und bläst Trübsal.

Ja, okay, die Peinlichkeit deines Lebens, du kannst deiner Lieblingslehrerin nie wieder in die Augen sehen, aber was soll's! Das Leben geht weiter!'

So irgendwie redete Hermione an sich selbst vorbei.

Sie musste etwas tun, sie musste hier raus. Für das Frühstück war es bereits zu spät, doch darüber war Hermione auch ganz froh. So konnte sie die Begegnung mit Professor Vektor noch ein kleines bisschen vor sich her schieben. Doch was sollte sie tun?

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die Holzschatulle.

‚Du hast dir vorgenommen, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, also tust du das jetzt auch', schalt sich Hermione selbst, schnappte sich die Schachtel und verließ den Mädchensaal, um es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen und noch etwas zu dösen. Unangenehme Gedanken verscheuchte sie.

Hermione wurde von Stimmen geweckt. Ein paar Gryffindors waren gerade durch das Portraitloch gepoltert und klopften sich den Schnee von den Kleidern. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Hermione kurz ihrem Gespräch – es ging natürlich um Quiditsch. Anscheinend konnten junge Zauberer sich über nichts anderes unterhalten.

Mit einem Knurren meldete sich ihr Hunger zu Wort, ihrer inneren Uhr zufolge war es bereits später Nachmittag. Sie hatte einige Stunden durchgeschlafen, die Nacht war wohl doch anstrengender gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Gähnend öffnete Hermione ihre Augen und stand kurz darauf auf. Mit einem dumpfen Ton fiel die Holzschatulle zu Boden, Hermione hatte schon den ersten Schritt getan und der Zufall wollte, dass sie mit ihrem Bein die Schachtel wegkickte.

Erschrocken erkannte Hermione, dass sie sich in gefährlicher Nähe des Feuers aufhielt. Gerade, als sie sich bücken wollte, um sie aufzuheben, geschah jedoch etwas sehr Merkwürdiges: aus der Schachtel begann es rot zu leuchten, nur einen ganz kurzen Moment lang, dann war alles wieder wie davor.

Hermione war in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt und begann sich schon eine Sekunde danach zu fragen, ob es nicht einfach eine Einbildung gewesen war. Vorsichtig hob sie die Schatulle auf, sie war warm. Nein, es war keine Sinnestäuschung gewesen, irgendetwas war gerade geschehen.

Genau in diesem Moment knurrte wieder Hermiones Magen. Sie beschloss, das Rätsel der Schachtel wie gewohnt auf später zu verschieben und erst mal oben im Mädchenschlafsaal nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen.

In ihrem Koffer herrschte ausnahmsweise mal das totale Chaos, doch nach einer kurzen Suche, in der sie alles Mögliche einfach hinter sich auf den Boden geworfen hatte, fand sie eine kleine Packung Schokofrösche. Genüsslich stopfte sie sich drei in den Mund, die Sammelkarten legte sie für Harry bei seite. Sie griff noch mal beherzt zu und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Au!" Den Kopf reibend richtete sie sich sogleich wieder auf, unter ihrem Kissen war etwas Hartes hervor gerutscht, woran sich Hermione den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Ein Buch.

„Ein Wort für dich."

Hermione betrachtete es nochmals. Der Titel stand mit goldenen Lettern auf dem waldgrünen Umschlag. Ihr fiel auf, dass der Name des Autors nicht genannt wurde, im Umschlag stand nur, er habe in London Philosophie studiert und sein erstes und einziges Buch, Ein Wort für Dich, mit 24 Jahren herausgebracht. Merkwürdig.

Mit einer Hand zog sie es näher und schlug es auf einer beliebigen Seite auf. Volltreffer. Jemand hatte den Titel mit roter Tinte unterstrichen. Vielleicht war das ja des Rätsels Antwort?

Hermiones Herz schlug schnell, als sie ließ:

_Lied des Feuers._

_Heiße Flammen zügeln ungehemmt_

_in meinem unruhigen Geist._

_Alles verzehrend und beißend,_

_kriecht die Feuerechse weiter hoch,_

_gen Horizont und meine Stätte._

_Wenn sie dann mein Heim erreicht,_

_und die das Maul über mich stülpt,_

_ist jede Hoffnung zu spät,_

_auch der letzte Ton verstummt._

_Ich sehe die Flammen,_

_ich höre das Brüllen, _

_Ich rieche den Rauch._

_Fühlen tue ich nichts._

_Und plötzlich finde ich mich wieder,_

_ruhig zieht mein Leben an mir vorbei. _

_Mein Leib vergeht im Feuer,_

_wird zur Asche, die sich sanft zu Boden legt._

_In mir flüstert eine Stimme ein Schlaflied,_

‚_Geh schlafen, Krieger des Lichts, geh schlafen'_

_Mir wird klar, dass das das Leben ist,_

_einer geht und einer kommt, Feuerkind._

_Meine Augen schließen sich._

Mit der gleichen roten Tinte, mit der der Titel unterstrichen war, waren noch 3 Wörter unter das Gedicht geschrieben:

_Feuer ist Leben._

Verwirrt ließ Hermione das Buch sinken. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Was wollte ihr Professor Vektor damit sagen? Denn daran, dass Professor Vektor das gewesen war, zweifelte Hermione nicht. Erstens war sie es gewesen, die ihr das Buch als Tipp gegeben hatte und zweitens, bildete sie sich ein, diese Handschrift schon mal gesehen zu haben... vielleicht auf einer ihrer Arithmantik - Hausaufgaben?

Schnell sprang Hermione auf und durchwühlte diesmal nicht ihren Koffer, sondern ihre Tasche. Irgendwo mussten hier doch noch korrigierte Arithmanitik - Blätter herumliegen... Und tatsächlich, da war eins, über und über mit Zahlen und Rechnungen vollgekritzelt. Und da war auch rote Tinte und die gleiche Handschrift. Ja, es stammte von Professor Vektor.

_Feuer ist Leben._ Was sollte das bedeuten? Wie konnte Feuer Leben sein, in dem Gedicht ging es doch darum, durch das Feuer zu sterben? Und was sollte sie jetzt mit diesem merkwürdigen Tipp anfangen?

Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und nahm die Schatulle in die Hand. Vorhin beim Feuer... da hatte es doch aufgeleuchtet. Es hatte ausgesehen, als ob das Leuchten von Innen gekommen und so intensiv gewesen war, dass man es selbst durch das Holz hatte sehen können.

Was leuchtete bei Kontakt mit Feuer auf? Ob sie die Schachtel ins Feuer werfen musste, um das Rätsel zu lösen?

Genervt seufzte Hermione auf. Sie mochte ja Rätsel, aber dieses hatte definitiv zu wenige Ansatzpunkte. Das Beste wäre wohl, wenn sie... Ja, was nur? Es vielleicht doch mit dem Feuer versuchte?

Doch als Hermione wieder vor dem Kamin saß - der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer - passierte erst mal gar nichts. Selbst, als sie die Schachtel so nahe wie möglich an das Feuer heranhielt, passierte nichts. Und dann passierte plötzlich viel zu viel.

„Miss Granger, ich..."

Zutiefst erschrocken drehte Hermione sich um, sie hatte sich geirrt, der Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht leer. Dort, vor ihr, stand eine nervöse Vektor, die dazu noch eine sehr niedliche rote Gesichtsfarbe bekam.

Hermione wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten, da ertönte noch eine zweite Stimme:

„Hermione! Gut, dass du da bist, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Schon wieder zuckte Hermione getroffen zusammen, das wurde ja langsam zur Gewohnheit. Es war Rons Kopf im Feuer, der mit ihr reden wollte.

Innerlich stöhnte Hermione auf - womit hatte sie diese komplizierten Dreiecks-Dinger nur verdient? – und war schon dabei Ron anzuschnauzen, ‚jetzt nicht', doch hielt sich im letzen Moment zurück.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war gut sie zu sehen? Wie lange war es her, dass Ron froh darüber gewesen war, sie zu sehen? Außerdem hatte sie es Harry versprochen. Sie würde freundlich sein.

„Ron!" Sie warf noch einen Blick zu ihrer jetzt erst recht verlegenen Lehrerin und kniete sich dann vor den Kamin.

Ron grinste. „Na du scheinst ja froh zu sein mich zu sehen?"

Innerlich stöhnte Hermione wieder auf. Honig ums Maul schmieren, Honig ums Maul schmieren. Klar bin ich froh, sehr froh, ja.  
„Klar bin ich froh! Wie geht's dir und Harry? Wie war Weihnachten? Sind meine Geschenke angekommen?" Hermione hatte Harry die Biographie von Gwenogg Jones geschenkt und Ron halbherzig ein Weihnachtsangebot vom Honigtopf mitgenommen.

Er druckste ein bisschen rum. „Ja, uns geht es gut. Danke für dein Geschenk."  
Hermione wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.  
Doch das musste sie auch nicht, Ron ergriff wieder das Wort:  
„Eigentlich... na ja, Harry zwingt mich mit dir zu reden. Er meint, es gehe nicht so weiter, dass wir uns ignorieren."

Unter ignorieren verstand Hermione etwas anderes. Und was sollte das heißen, Harry zwinge ihn? Seit wann ließ sich Ron zu irgendwas zwingen? Sie kniff ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.  
"Ach, wenn das so ist, dass Harry dich zwingt... Ich zwinge dich auf keinen Fall, hier zu bleiben. Wenn du nicht noch irgendwas zu sagen hast, ich habe noch was zu tun."  
Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, da rief Ron:  
„Nein! Warte, Hermione, ich hab's doch nicht so gemeint! Ich rede freiwillig mit dir, Harry weiß nicht mal davon! Ich hab mich nur blöd gefühlt, deswegen hab ich das gesagt!"

Langsam drehte sich Hermione wieder um. Ja, blöd war er.  
„Und jetzt?"  
„Ich wollte dich was fragen..."  
Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte misstrauisch.  
„Fred und George haben gemeint... na ja", druckste er herum, „sie meinten, du hättest mich verlassen, weil ich schlecht im Bett war. Stimmt das?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Doch noch blieb sie ruhig, eins wollte sie dann doch noch wissen.  
„Das heißt", sagte sie mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, „du willst dich also nicht mit mir versöhnen, sondern eigentlich nur wissen, wie du im Bett warst?"

Ron wirkte erleichtert. „Genau!"

Und da platze Hermione endgültig der Kragen. „Du Mistkerl!", schrie sie, „Ich wollte es dir ja nicht sagen, aber Fred und George haben vollkommen Recht! Du bist eine Null im Bett!"  
Doch das genügte noch nicht, sie war so unendlich wütend, fieberhaft rasten ihre Gedanken, wie konnte sie Ron wehtun? Da hatte sie eine Idee. „Vor allem gegen Draco bist du einfach nur noch ein Schlappschwanz!"

Ron riss seine Augen auf. „Was? Du treibst es mit Slytherins? Warum nicht gleich mit Snape? Oder werd' doch lesbisch, tiefer kannst du eh nicht mehr sinken!"

Hermione sah rot. Ohne nachzudenken schleuderte sie die Schatulle mit aller Kraft direkt auf Rons Gesicht. Der schrie erschrocken auf und verschwand. Die Schachtel schlug mit einem dumpfen Klong gegen die Kaminwand.

Hermiones Herz klopfte vor Wut bis zum Hals. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, was bildete er sich ein? Vor allem, warum war er so dicht an der Wahrheit dran, ohne es überhaupt zu merken? Werd' doch lesbisch, tiefer kannst du eh nicht mehr sinken.

Mit einem Räuspern machte Professor Vektor, die noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum stand, auf sich aufmerksam.  
„Ähm, Hermione, es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es so im Feuer aushält..."

Mit einem Aufstöhnen erkannte Hermione ihren in der Wut begangenen Fehler, schnell schnappte sie sich eine Holzzange und rettete die Schatulle aus den Flammen.  
Sie leuchtete wieder etwas orange und vorsichtshalber legte Hermione sie vor sich auf dem Boden ab – solange, bis sie sicher abgekühlt sein würde.

Langsam verrauchte ihr Zorn und machte Traurigkeit Platz. Da war sie, Vektor. Noch immer sah sie unglaublich gut aus, ihre schwarzen Haare reflektierten das Feuer, ihre Augen leuchteten intensiv. Hermione war so überfordert von ihren Gefühlen, dass sie schließlich einfach gar nichts fühlte und nur den Blick der Lehrerin dumpf erwiderte.

Professor Vektor seufzte und ging einen Schritt auf Hermione zu. „Hermione, ich.. na ja, bevor Ihr Freund Ronald Weasley reinplatze" – „Er ist nicht mein Freund!" -„wollte ich mich eigentlich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

Hermione machte große Augen. Sich bei ihr entschuldigen? Warum? Sie war es doch, die sich entschuldigen musste.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Sie merkte ganz genau, dass Vektor es absichtlich so zweideutig formulierte und ihrem Blick auswich. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr losgewesen war. Spielte sie darauf an, dass sie Hermione an sich gedrückt oder darauf, dass sie sie von sich gestoßen hatte?

„Ist okay." Hermione versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln und erleichtert erwiderte Vektor es.  
Hermione fand, dass es besser war, sie nicht auf ihre Zweideutigkeit anzusprechen, vielleicht war sie sich selbst nicht so sicher. Hermione spürte eine Hoffnung in sich wachsen.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, also nur, wenn Sie Lust haben", stotterte Vektor, „wollen Sie morgen vielleicht einen Ausflug mit mir nach Hogsmeade machen? Es soll ganz gutes Wetter werden und ..."

Hermione grinste frech. „Klar hab ich Lust! Wir treffen uns ja bestimmt beim Mittagessen, dann können wir gleich danach zusammen los! Was halten Sie davon?"

Auch Vektor begann langsam sicherer zu lächeln. „Super! Dann ist ja alles geklärt und ich lasse Sie wieder in Ruhe." Sie drehte sich um und kroch winkend aus dem Portraitloch.  
Die Fette Dame schrie überrascht auf: „Professor, was machten SIE denn im Gemeinschaftsraum?" Das Portrait fiel wieder zu und Hermione bekam die Antwort nicht mehr mit.

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen nahm Hermione ihre mittlerweile Allzeitbeschäftigung, die Schachtel, und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Dann machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

So im Gehen kam ihr plötzlich eine interessante Frage in den Sinn:  
Wie war Vektor eigentlich in den Gryffindorturm gekommen?

_

* * *

dadedi ^^ hoffe es hat gefallen und ich bekomme ein paar reviews... bisou, petit Indien  
_


	4. 28 Dezember

_Hab mir die Personen nur mal kurz ausgeliehen, mir gehört nichts und verdienen tue ich (mit bisschen Glück) nur ein paar Reviews?_

_Beta war diesmal nur Windspiel - danke Engelchen!  
_

_hier endlich das 4. Kapitel. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, mein Leben hat mich doch etwas sehr vom schreiben abgelenkt. Habe ich die Geschichte in Frankreich begonnen, so entstand dieses Kapitel zu Teilen in Deutschland und Italien *gg*  
_

_Auf los gehts los, viel Spaß!  
_

**

* * *

**

**28. Dezember**

Es war ein schöner, frostiger Tag. Im warmen Umhang stand Hermione vor dem Schulportal und rieb sich die Hände.

Ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl hatte sich in ihr eingenistet. Auf Hermiones Gesicht lag noch immer das Grinsen, das sich seit dem gestrigen Abend einfach nicht unterdrücken lassen wollte.

Erst recht nicht, als sich das Tor öffnete und Vektor ins Freie trat. Auch sie hatte einen gefütterten Umhang und wollene Handschuhe an. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare glänzten in der kalten Wintersonne, Hermione hatte sogleich das Bedürfnis, durch sie hindurch zu fahren.

Lächelnd begrüßte Hermione sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Morgen!"

Zurückhaltend lächelte Vektor zurück und einstimmig machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

So gut es sich auch anfühlte, so ganz nah und ungezwungen mit Professor Vektor Zeit zu verbringen, irgendwie war es doch eine bizarre Situation, die Hermione noch dazu in Verlegenheit brachte. Bisher hatte sie in den gemeinsamen Momenten mit der Lehrerin nie die Zeit gehabt, auch darüber nachzudenken - jetzt aber schon... und das trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Gelassenheit bei.

Professor Vektor warf Hermione einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Haben Sie mittlerweile Ihrem Konflikt mit Mr. Weasley beigelegt?", fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Was für einen Konflikt?", grummelte Hermione missmutig. Vektor lachte auf.

Ihr ungezwungenes Lachen verursachte Hermione eine Gänsehaut. Ganz von selbst zogen sich auch ihre Mundwinkel wieder hoch. ‚Wie schön sie ist!', schoss ihr durch den Kopf. In ihren dunklen Augen spiegelte sich die Sonne wieder, das ganze Gesicht schien Sonnenstrahlen auszusenden.

„Nein, ernsthaft, haben Sie sich wieder vertragen? Das gestern hat sich nicht sehr lustig angehört."

Hermione seufzte. „War es auch nicht. Aber gerade will ich, ehrlich gesagt, weder darüber nachdenken noch darüber reden. Mich interessiert Ron einfach gar nicht mehr."

Professor Vektor zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, und wer interessiert Sie dann gerade?"

Hermione wurde auf einen Schlag knallrot. „Ich, .. ähm, gerade…? Niemand?", endete sie lahm. Doch bevor Professor Vektor genauer nachhaken konnte, wurden die Beiden von Rufen unterbrochen.

„Hemione!", tönte es von hinten.

Erschrocken drehten sich die Beiden um.

Winkend schlossen die Patil-Schwestern auf. In Gedanken verfluchte Hermione diesen Zufall, warum mussten sie gerade jetzt auftauchen? Ob Vektor es peinlich war, mit ihr zusammen gesehen zu werden? Was würden Parvati und Padma über Hermione denken? Hermiones Handflächen begannen schweißnass zu werden.

Eine nach der anderen schlossen sie fröhlich Hermione in die Arme und entdeckten dann erstaunt Professor Vektor. Etwas schüchtern begrüßten sie auch diese und blickten Hermione fragend an, was Hermione zuerst gekonnt ignorierte.

Auch Professor Vektor warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu, bevor sie die Patil-Schwestern fragte: „Na, auch auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade? Wart ihr beiden über Weihnachten etwa in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, sind erst heute angekommen", meinte Parvati, Hermione erkannte sie an dem rot-goldenen Schal, Padma trug einen blau-bronzenen. „Dad fing gestern schon wieder zu arbeiten an, also wollten wir lieber wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Padma hatte aber einen anderen Grund als ich…" Beide fingen unkontrolliert an zu giggeln und Padma boxte ihre Schwester leicht in die Seite.

Hermione konnte sich schon denken, dass wahrscheinlich das andere Geschlecht der Grund war.

„Und ihr?", lenkte Parvati das Gespräch auf eine unangenehme Bahn, „seid ihr zusammen... unterwegs?" Parvati und Padma warfen sich einen Blick zu, den Hermione nicht so recht gut finden konnte. Sie brachen wieder in Gekicher aus.

„Ähm,... also", stotterte Hermione.

„Wir haben uns nur zufällig gleichzeitig auf den Weg gemacht", half ihr Vektor. Ein Stich in Hermione. „Aber ich sollte euch dann lieber in Ruhe lassen." Noch ein Stich.

Wie peinlich die Situation auch war, Hermione wollte nicht, dass Professor Vektor ging. Doch noch bevor sie etwas dagegen sagen konnte, mischte sich schon wieder Parvati ein: „Nein, Professor! Wir können doch in die drei Besen und zusammen ein Butterbier trinken! Zum neuen Jahr, was halten Sie davon?"

Nach einem erneuten Blick zu Hermione nickte Professor Vektor nickte. Stumm stieß Hermione die angehaltene Luft wieder aus, so ein Glück!

Die ersten Häuser von Hogsmeade kamen in Sicht. Einstimmig betraten sie die drei Besen. Sie schritten zu einem Ecktisch, der in einer etwas abgelegeneren Ecke des Pubs stand. Vektor ergriff die Initiative und fragte, ob sie alle auf ein Butterbier einladen könnte. Erfreut erklärte sich Parvati dazu bereit, der Lehrerin zu helfen die Krüge zu holen.

Als die Beiden aus Hermiones Blickfeld verschwunden waren, wich für kurze Zeit die Anspannung von Hermione. Seufzend schob sie sich auf die Bank, Padma setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie Hermione.

Hermione ließ ihren Winterumhang hinter sich fallen. Nach der eisigen Kälte war der Pub angenehm warm. Von der Decke hingen altmodische Kerzenleuchter, die ein warmes Licht ausstrahlten. Ein schläfriger Mantel legte sich über Hermione, der sie daran erinnerte, dass die Nacht nicht allzu lang gewesen war. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Professor Vektor und Parvati kamen zurück und stellten ihre Last ab. Als hätte es nur darauf gewartet, kehrte das prickelnde Gefühl in Hermione sofort beim Anblick der Lehrerin zurück und verdrängte die Müdigkeit.

„Kann ich?", fragte die sanfte Stimme Vektors und sie rutschte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten neben Hermione. Der alles dämpfende Mantel verschwand augenblicklich und als Professor Vektor auch noch mit der Hand Hermiones Bein berührte – ‚Zufall!' – führte ihr Herz schon wieder einen Stepptanz auf.

Hermione errötete sanft und richtete ihren Blick stur auf den Tisch vor ihr. So blieb ihr auch der Blickwechsel zwischen den Patil-Zwillingen erspart, bei dem sich Vektors Miene sogleich verfinsterte.

Um sich abzulenken nahm Hermione erst mal einen herzhaften Schluck des warmen Butterbiers. Das dickflüssige Getränk zeigte tatsächlich Wirkung, schon wieder etwas sicherer richtete sie das Wort an ihre Mitschülerinnen:

„Und? Wie war denn euer Weihnachten?"

Hermione verfluchte sich selbst. Auffälliger konnte sie gar nicht mehr zeigen, dass ihr die Stille unangenehm war.

„Ach", fing Padma an, „wie jedes Jahr eigentlich. Die ganze Familie war da, war ganz lustig."

„Für Padma ganz besonders!", rätselte Parvati mit einem Grinsen.

Padma piekste sie in die Seite. „Jetzt reit' doch nicht immer drauf rum! Bist doch nur neidisch...", grummelte sie.

Hermione begann zu grinsen. Mit einem Kommentar auf den Lippen blickte sie Vektor an. Ihr Anblick verschlug Hermione die Sprache: Das Lachen auf Vektors Lippen, ein unwiderstehliches Funkeln in den Augen. Hermione wurde heiß und kalt, ein Glücksgefühl erfüllte sie.

„Neidisch? Auf ein dämliches Geschenk von Ron Weasley?", kicherte Parvati ausgelassen.

Das lenkte Hermiones Gedanken dann doch wieder in ganz andere Richtungen.  
Als Parvati merkte, was sie angerichtet hatte, verstummte sie augenblicklich.

„Tut mir Leid", hauchte Parvati atemlos. „Ist mir so rausgerutscht."

Alle Anwesenden blickten Hermione betroffen an – besser gesagt: vermieden ihren Blick gerade zu offensichtlich.

Hermione verharrte einen Moment regungslos, dann räusperte sie sich und sagte mit einem falschen Lächeln: „Ist doch nicht schlimm. Es ist mir ziemlich egal, mit wem Ron was auch immer am laufen hat. Ich meine, nur weil er mir nichts geschenkt hat, heißt das ja nicht, dass...", sie verstummte.

Padma warf ihrer Schwester einen verzweifelten Blick zu, den diese ratlos erwiderte.

Niemand sprach mehr, Hermione griff wieder zu ihrem Butterbier und trank es in einem Zug aus. Die Wärme verscheuchte das Loch in ihrem Bauch wenigstens ein kleines bisschen.

„Ich.. geh mal kurz aufs Klo." Parvati warf Padma einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Ja, ähm, gute Idee, ich komm mit." Die Beiden verzogen sich mit betretenen Gesichtern.

Hermione war das nur recht, im Augenblick wollte sie weder Parvati noch Padma sehen.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Hermiones Bein und streichelte dieses beruhigend.

„Hermione, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Vektor sanft.

Steif erwiderte Hermione den Blick der Lehrerin.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie unglaubhaft, „was soll schon los sein?" Ein hysterischer Unterton schlich sich in ihre Stimme.

Auch Vektor versteifte sich augenblicklich, blieb aber immer noch auf Körperkontakt.

„Hermione, ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass dich das sehr... mitnimmt. Mir selbst würde es nicht anders gehen", in ihrer Stimme schwang Mitleid mit.

„Mich nimmt das kein bisschen mit! Soll er doch machen was er will! Überhaupt, ich will sowieso nichts von ihm, am liebsten würde ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen!", keifte Hermione und blickte demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Seufzend nahm Vektor ihre Hand von Hermiones Bein.

„Ich weiß was in Ihnen vorgeht, Ihre Wut ist absolut berechtigt. Doch nichtsdestotrotz müssen Sie auch die Trauer zulassen, Hermione, sonst frisst sie Sie von Innen auf"

Hermione starrte ihre Lehrerin an. Was sollte das? Ihre Trauer zulassen, natürlich, in Trauer zergehen am Besten. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung wie das war, wahrscheinlich hatte sie nie diese Einsamkeit spüren müssen, diese Verzweiflung, diese Wut.

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, wie das ist!", schleuderte Hermione ihr entgegen. „Ich bin nicht traurig, sie wissen rein gar nicht, was ich fühle!"

Der verständnisvolle Blick, den sie daraufhin erntete, brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Wie um ihre Rede Lügen zu strafen, kullerte eine Träne aus Hermiones Augen.

Sie wollte das nicht sehen. Sie wollte kein Mitleid von dieser Frau, sie wollte überhaupt nichts von ihr!

Vektor machte Anstalten Hermione zu umarmen, doch diese versuchte sie von sich weg zu stoßen. Als Vektor sie daraufhin nur noch fester zu sich zog, gab Hermione ihre Ablehnung auf und ließ sich schluchzend in ihre Arme fallen.

Beruhigend strich Professor Vektor über ihre Haare und wiederholte immer wieder „Es wird alles gut Hermione, du wirst schon sehen, es wird alles gut."

Langsam beruhigte sich Hermione wieder. Noch immer hatte Vektor sie an sich gedrückt, unter Hermione hob und senkte sich der Oberkörper der Lehrerin regelmäßig. Eine Strähne ihres langen Haares kitzelte Hermione im Gesicht.

Schlagartig wurde sie sich der körperlichen Nähe Vektors bewusst – was sie sofort an die vergangene Situation am See denken ließ. Wieder sandte ihr verräterischer Körper die gleichen Symptome aus, ihr Herz ging schneller, mit einer plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit nahm sie den süßen Duft Vektors wahr.

Hermiones Atem beschleunigte sich. Vektor, die nichts von Hermiones Gemütsänderung wusste, strich ihr wieder sanft über den Kopf und drückt sie mit der anderen Hand fester an ihre Brust.

Hermione presste sich noch fester an die Frau und, was Hermione zuerst erstaunte, auch Vektor schien nicht mehr nur auf Trösten aus zu sein. Ihre Hand war Hermiones Rücken hinab gefahren und löste mit den Mustern, die sie auf ihrem Rücken verteilte, wohliges Prickeln in Hermione aus.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, ein prickelndes Feuer breitete sich über Hermiones Haut aus. Das Schaudern, was die Lehrerin kurz ergriff, als Hermiones Atem ihren Hals strich, scheuchte das Feuer in Hermione gezielt in ihren Unterleib.

Ihre Selbstbeherrschung vollends verloren wollte sie gerade ihre Lippen auf den Hals der Lehrerin wandern lassen, als Vektor wie vom Blitz getroffen zurückzuckte.

Sie ließ Hermione nicht nur los, sie stieß sie auch noch von sich weg. Erschrocken blickte Hermione in ihr Gesicht und begriff dann, dass es wohl an etwas Bestimmten liegen musste. Sie war also nicht überrascht, Parvatis Stimme auszumachen.

Schnell wischte sich Hermione über ihr Gesicht und ordnete sich. Oder besser, sie versuchte, sich zu ordnen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. In ihrem Kopf lief alles auf Hochtouren, ihr Herz pumpte wie beim Dauerlauf und auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe nahm wieder tomatige Züge an.

Der Schalter ‚Panik' legte sich von ganz von selbst in Hermiones Kopf um. Den Blick beschämt auf den Boden gerichtet, murmelte sie: „Ich komm gleich wieder", rutschte aus der Bank und rauschte, noch bevor Padma und Parvati den Tisch erreicht hatten, aus dem Pub.

Die eisigen Temperaturen verschlugen Hermione zuerst den Atem – dummerweise hatte sie bei ihrem Abgang so gar nicht an Mantel, Schal oder Handschuhe gedacht. Was soll's, shit happens…

Hermione macht ein paar zögernde Schritte. Die Straße war so gut wie menschenleer, grundlos entschied sie sich für eine Richtung. Die Bewegung tat ihr gut und die Kälte half Hermione, ihren Kopf zu klären.

Der Schnee knirschte beruhigend unter ihren Stiefeln. Nach einer Weile hatte sie einen Gedanken gefasst: Sie drehte sich im Kreis, befand sich in einem Teufelskreis. Sie durfte nicht immer wegrennen, wenn sie ihn durchbrechen wollte!

Entschlossen drehte sie wieder um. Es war wirklich extrem kalt, obwohl sie ihre Hände um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte, erschauderte sie regelmäßig. Hermione spürte regelrecht, wie ihre Wangen sich von der schneidenden Kälte gerötet hatten und war heilfroh, als die drei Besen wieder in Sicht kamen.

Tapfer schluckte Hermione alle Zweifel hinunter und betrat schnell den Pub.

Sofort huschte ihr Blick zu dem Ecktisch, doch wider Erwarten war die Quelle ihrer Ängste verschwunden. In Hermiones Bauch überschlugen sich Enttäuschung und Erleichterung. Mit gemischten Gefühlen und einem „Da bin ich wieder, sorry, hab kurz frische Luft gebraucht" ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen.

Pavarti und Padma warfen sich schweigend einen Blick zu - warum mussten Zwillinge eigentlich immer ohne Worte wissen, was der andere Zwilling dachte? – und betrachteten dann wieder ihre halbleeren Butterbierkrüge.

„Wo ist denn Professor Vektor abgeblieben?" Hermione versuchte ihrer Stimme etwas Unbekümmertes zu geben, doch so ganz wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Stattdessen wirkte sie seltsam zittrig.

Die Beiden schauten sie mit vor Neugier sprühenden Augen an, doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht. Langsam ging Hermion dieses Verhalten auf die Nerven. Als Parvati sich wieder zu ihrer Schwester drehte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, wurde es ihr zu blöd.

„Na schön, dann eben nicht. Mir reicht's, ich geh wieder zurück zum Schloss", zeterte Hermione und packte mit fliegenden Fingern ihre Kleider.

„Wir sollen doch nicht alleine gehen!" Ach, sie hatten also das Sprechen doch nicht verlernt?

„Ach, was soll schon passieren!", giftete Hermione. In ihr rührte sich die Vermutung, dass, selbst wenn ihr etwas passierte, nicht so viele trauern würden. „Wenn ich beim Abendessen nicht da bin, könnt ihr ja jemanden Bescheid geben, dass ich wahrscheinlich in den See gefallen bin"

Ohne einen letzten Blick warf Hermione sich ihren Umhang über und eilte zum zweiten Mal aus dem Lokal. Nur weg, nur weg von hier!

Spät abends wälzte Hermione sich in ihrem Bett hin und her. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen, der Wind trieb die Schneeflocken gegen ihr Zimmerfenster. Die Wärmflasche, de vorsorglich unter ihrer Bettdecke gelegen hatte, war schon länger kalt und zitternd rollte Hermione sich wie eine Katze zusammen.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf und überhaupt... sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Tausendmeterlauf hinter sich, ihre Muskeln taten ihr weh. Sie war körperlich auch sehr müde, doch die bleierne Müdigkeit wollte sich einfach nicht auf ihren Geist ausbreiten.

Statt dass der Schlaf sie endgültig übermannte, wurde sie durch die Kälte immer wacher und setzte sich schließlich kapitulierend auf. Von ihrem Boden angelte sie sich ihren Weihnachtspulli von Mrs. Weasley, doch auch dieser schaffte der Kälte keine Abhilfe.

Einer spontanen Idee folgend verließ Hermione kurzerhand ihr Bett. Ein bisschen schlechtes Gefühl hatte sie bei dem Vorhaben schon, doch sie versuchte es sich gut zu reden. Das Schloss war verlassen, keiner würde merken, dass sie spät nachts noch zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler ging.

Gerade als sie den Schlafsaal verlassen wollte, stieß sie mit dem Fuß an etwas. Fluchend tastete sie den Boden vor ihr ab und fand schließlich den Übeltäter: Eine mit allerlei Motiven verzierte Holzschatulle.

Mit einem Hauch von schwarzem Humor nahm sie die Schatulle einfach mit. Hermione glaubte nicht an Wunder, doch vielleicht geschah deswegen in ihrem Leben auch nichts Wundersames. Warum also nicht mal neue Wege gehen?

Als sie gerade die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab stieg, schlug die alte Standuhr 12 Uhr.

* * *

_Nicht wundern, irgendwie bin ich mittlerweile von 'Hermine' zu 'Hermione umgestiegen, ist schöner... ^^''_

_Hoff es hat gefallen, wenn ja, sagt es mir - nichts motiviert mehr als ein Review!_


	5. 29 Dezember

Yeaaah, ich bin endlich mit dem Vor-Vorletztem Kapitel fertig! Angefangen habe ich es in Deutschland, ursprünglich fertiggeschrieben in Zentralasien und dann korrigiert wieder in Deutschland. Hat also eine lange Reise hinter sich ;-)

Ich hoffe, es gefällt! Wenn ja, dann doch bitte reviewn! =)

Bisou, petit Indien

_Disclaimer: _Nichts ist meins... traurig aber wahr ^^'

_Beta_ war wie immer die höchstgeniale Windspiel, danke dafür und ich hoffe deine Motivation steigt bei meinen anderen Geschichten wieder ;P

**

* * *

29. Dezember**

Ein bisschen mulmig war Hermione schon zumute. Die Gänge waren menschenleer, nur ab und zu klapperte eine Rüstung oder eine Gestalt auf einem der Gemälde öffnete verschlafen die Augen und zischte Hermione entrüstet an.

Erleichtert erkannte sie im schummrigen Licht ihres Zauberstabs die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten. Hermione flüsterte das Passwort und die versteckte Türe öffnete sich. Als sie das Bad betrat, entflammten gleich die Kerzenleuchter.

Wie immer erstaunte Hermione das verschwenderische Bad der Vertrauensschüler: Der Marmor glänzte, die Badewanne war so groß, dass man darin sogar einige Schwimmzüge tun könnte und die goldenen Wasserhähne waren so zahlreich, dass sie für vier Bäder gereicht hätten. Das Gemälde der Meeresnixe war leer, anscheinend genehmigte auch sie sich gerade ein Bad.

Hermione experimentierte kurz mit den verschiedenen Schaumbädern herum, bis sie sich für ein nach Lavendel duftendes entschied. Schnell zog sie sich aus und ließ sich in die Schaummassen sinken.

Eine Weile ließ sie sich einfach nur in der duftenden Wärme treiben und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Dann kamen wieder die vielen Gedanken. Was war nur falsch mit ihr? Warum konnte sie sich nicht in irgendeinen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang verlieben - oder eben in ein Mädchen. Nein, ausgerechnet in eine Lehrerin. Noch dazu in ihre Lehrerin.

Das ging nicht. Hermione war sich voll und ganz im Klaren, dass daraus nichts werden konnte. Doch wie sollte sie das ihren Gefühlen klar machen? Die spielten zurzeit völlig verrückt. Vielleicht ging es mit einem Kompromiss: ‚Bis Sylvester', fasste Hermione ihren Entschluss, ‚bis Sylvester darf ich machen und fühlen, was ich will – doch danach komme ich von ihr los.'

Und das erinnerte sie an einen ganz anderen Entschluss, den sie gefasst hatte: Das Kästchen! Sie wollte dieses Rätsel lösen, war der Antwort aber nicht mal ansatzweise auf der Spur.

Im vierten Schuljahr hatte Harry sein Eierrätsel hier gelöst, warum sollte ihr das jetzt nicht mit der Schatulle gelingen? Auch wenn diese kein goldenes Ei war.

Ohne das Wasser zu verlassen, machte sich Hermione lang und versuchte, sich die Schatulle zu angeln, doch es klappte nicht. Sie erwischte sie zwar mit ihren Fingern, doch ließ sie sich einfach nicht vom Boden aufheben! So schwer hatte sie sie gar nicht in Erinnerung, sie schien geradezu am Boden fest zu kleben.

Mürrisch seufzend verließ Hermione schließlich doch die Wanne, aber selbst mit ihrer vollen Kraft schaffte sie es nicht, das Kästchen vom Boden aufzuheben. War die Schatulle etwa wasserscheu?

Plötzlich vernahm Hermione ein Kichern. Wütend drehte sie sich zur Störquelle um und erblickte eine Meeresnixe, die sich gelassen mit einem Kamm ihre roten Haare kämmte. Hermione warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der diese allerdings nur noch mehr zum Kichern brachte.

„Ja, ihr passt gut zusammen. Beide Feuer. Ich werde dich Fünkchen nennen...", plapperte die Nixe vor sich hin. Hermione funkelte sie nur an, doch wieder entlockte es der Nixe nur ein Kichern.

„Was meinst du damit, beide Feuer? Und hör auf zu lachen!", schnauzte Hermione.

Die Nixe zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte mit einem halben Grinsen: „ Da sitzt man nichtsahnend auf seinem Felsen und wird von frechen Schülerinnen einfach so angeblubbert! Bist wohl mit der falschen Flosse los geschwommen?" Hermione seufzte ergeben und bejahte - wenn die Nixe dann zufrieden war…

Wissend nickte sie, „Das kenn ich. Ich werde also mal nicht so sein. Wie ich das meine, beide Feuer? Na, du wirst es nicht so leicht ins Wasser bringen, Fünkchen. Feuer verträgt sich nicht mit Wasser, vor allem in den jungen Jahren. Versuch's mal im Kamin, da wird es sich wohler fühlen. Ich für meinen Teil bevorzuge dann doch noch meinen See."

Und damit glitt sie von ihrem Stein und tauchte wieder unter - und ließ eine verwirrte Hermione zurück.

Was hatte die Nixe denn damit gemeint? Es? Was war 'es'? Hatte nicht Professor Vektor auch so etwas gesagt?

Ja, jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder genau daran! _'Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es es so im Feuer aushält' _– das hatte Professor Vektor gesagt, als sie die Schatulle aus Versehen ins Feuer geworfen hatte. Dass es ihr nicht schon früher aufgefallen war! Was hatte sie mit diesem 'es' gemeint?

_'Feuer verträgt sich nicht mit Wasser'_ – hatte sie deswegen die Schatulle nicht aufheben können? Probehalber bückte sich Hermione wieder und dachte währenddessen 'du kommst nicht ins Wasser, versprochen'. Ohne Probleme ließ sich die Holzschatulle aufheben.

Verwirrt legte sie sie wieder ab und kleidete sich an. Mittlerweile war das Wasser bestimmt schon kalt und außerdem war es tatsächlich schon spät. Auch wenn sich die Müdigkeit gerade so gar nicht einstellte, Hermione war eher aufgekratzt. Endlich hatte sie das Gefühl, der Lösung des Schatullen-Rätsels näher zu kommen!

Doch etwas stand ihr noch immer im Weg. Und Hermione wusste auch genau, was: Septima Vektor. Solange diese Hexe in ihren Gedanken einen so großen Platz einnahm, schaffte sie es einfach nicht, sie zu ordnen.

So vor sich hin grübelnd verließ Hermione das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und lenkte ihren Schritt ganz von selbst in den Korridor von Vektors Räumen. Als sie schließlich vor der Türe zum Stehen kam, war sie geradezu überrascht.

Wollte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr damit etwas sagen? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach klopfen – unter dem Türspalt schien noch Licht, dementsprechend war die Lehrerin noch wach.

Hermione hob ihre Hand zum Anklopfen, traute sich dann aber doch nicht. Das war doch Blödsinn, was sollte sie Professor Vektor denn sagen? 'Ja, ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte dich fragen, warum du mich im Honigtopf nicht einfach geküsst hast?'

Klasse, genau so würde sie es machen! Mit einem Aufseufzen ließ Hermione ihre Hand wieder sinken und drehte sich um. Als sie ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, trat plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt in den Lichtkreis, den Hermiones Zauberstab warf.

„Mrs. Norris!", keuchte Hermione auf. Oh nein, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wo Mrs. Norris war, war Filch nicht weit! Die Katze mit ihren hervorquellenden Augen schaute sie aufmerksam an, gerade so, als ob sie auf eine Reaktion warten würde.

Und diese gab Hermione ihr auch: Ohne weiter nachzudenken, drehte sie sich wieder um und klopfte eindringlich an Professor Vektors Tür. Als sich nichts tat, klopfte Hermione wieder. Noch immer lauerte Mrs. Norris im Lichtkreis von Hermiones Zauberstab und miaute einmal kläglich.

Als Hermione sich einbildete, Fußtritte zu hören, drehte sie sich wieder ängstlich zur Katze um, doch diese war plötzlich verschwunden. Stattdessen öffnete sich die Türe und helles Licht blendete Hermione. Als sie sich daran gewöhnte, erwartete sie der Anblick einer verzausten Professor Vektor, die sie erstaunt anstarrte.

„Miss Granger, was machen Sie hier?" Hermione lief rot an und erklärte ihr stotternd ihre Lage. Professor Vektor zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, grinste etwas über die Ausrede, ließ sie dann aber ins Zimmer.

Mit einem dumpfen Ton fiel die Tür hinter Hermione ins Schloss. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und blickte sich um.

Das Zimmer war in hellen Farben gehalten, ein weißes Sofa, ein kleiner Tisch davor, ein großes Bücherregal an der Wand, ein runder Durchgang zur Küche und eine weiß gestrichene Tür, die wahrscheinlich ins Schlafzimmer führte.

Als Hermione mit ihrem Blick wieder zu Vektor zurückkehrte, bemerkte sie, dass diese wiederum sie selbst betrachtete. Als sie auch noch anzüglich grinste, fiel Hermione wieder siedend heiß ein, dass sie ja noch immer den Pulli von Mrs. Weasley trug.

Sie lief sofort knallrot an, beruhigte sich aber mit dem Gedanken, dass auch Professor Vektor nicht gerade 'normal' gekleidet war. Durch ihr weißes T-Shirt, auf dem 'Make love not war' stand, konnte man sogar beschämend viel erahnen. Ihre langen dunklen Haare standen wild ab und auf ihrer Nase prangte eine Lesebrille.

Bevor die Situation noch merkwürdiger wurde, lud Vektor Hermione mit einer Handbewegung aufs Sofa ein.

„Möchtest du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?", fragte sie, während sie selbst schon in die Küche verschwand. „Gerne", murmelte Hermione.

Vektor kam in einem übergezogenen Kapuzenpulli und mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee wieder, reichte eine davon Hermione und setzte sich dann selbst aufs Sofa. Einen Moment waren beide mit ihrem Tee beschäftigt, dann setzte Hermione zum Sprechen an.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was zurzeit mit mir los ist. Im Honigtopf, als ich weggerannt bin... das war nichts gegen Sie." Vektor, die ihr bisher aufmerksam zugehört hatte, unterbrach sie jetzt mit einem Grinsen.

„Wollen wir uns nicht einfach mal duzen?" Erfreut lächelte Hermione und nickte.

„Ich bin Septima." Sie reichte ihr mit einem verschmitzten Zwinkern die Hand. Amüsiert schlug Hermione ein. „Hermione, freut mich"

Doch die lockere Atmosphäre verschwand gleich darauf wieder. Betreten starrte Septima in ihre Teetasse. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wegrennen ist nun einmal die einfachste Lösung, doch irgendwie führt sie nicht zum Ziel." Sie grinste Hermione leicht mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann einfach mal darüber reden?", versuchte Hermione zaghaft. Augenblicklich wurde Septima blasser und versteifte sich. Abwehrend verschränkte sie ihre Arme und stand auf. Hermione stellte ihren Tee auf den Couchtisch ab und stand auch auf.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, ich will dir doch nicht schaden! Es ist nur einfach so... dass ich…dich liebe?", endete sie flüsternd.

„Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht!", erwiderte Septima scharf.

„Wie soll ich dich denn kennenlernen, wenn du mir immer ausweichst!", erwiderte Hermione nicht weniger scharf.

Septima lachte auf, ihr Lachen hatte nichts Fröhliches. „Jetzt weiche ich nicht aus, Kleine. Du kannst mich jetzt fragen, was du willst!" Hart erwiderte sie Hermiones Blick. Hermione seufzte lautlos auf, das alles lief gar nicht so, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Aber gut, fragen konnte sie.

„Wie alt bist du?" Septima zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „32 – viel zu alt." Sie seufzte.

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?" „Blau."

„Warum... hast du mich weggestoßen?", Hermiones Stimme war zu einem Flüstern verklungen. Schritt für Schritt hatte sie sich Septima genähert und stand nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihr. Schüchtern suchte sie ihren Blick. Und fand ihn.

Erschrocken ließ Septima ihre Hände sinken, bis etwas heißer Tee über ihre Hand schwappte und ihre Bewegungslosigkeit unterbrach. Nachdem sie sich fluchend den Tee weggewischt und die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder Hermione zu.

„Hermione, ich... ich kann nicht! Versteh das nicht falsch!" Sie drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte, drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück auf Hermione zu. Verzweifelt griff sie nach Hermiones Händen und umklammerte sie als wollte sie sich an ihr festhalten.

„Hermione… ich… ich darf nichts fühlen, verstehst du? ich bin deine Lehrerin, ich bin verantwortlich, ich- … Diese Gefühle sind nicht gut für mich, dich… wir werden noch Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Aber Liebes, du musst mir glauben, ich habe dich nicht weggestoßen, weil ich dich nicht mag! Ich mag dich, sehr sogar, aber ich liebe dich nicht. Ich will dir wirklich nicht wehtun…"

„Das hast du längst."

Hermione entwand ihre Hände Septimas. Wie betäubt setzte sie sich wieder auf die Couch. Auch Septima setzte sich – für Hermiones Geschmack zu nah - neben sie. Schüchtern rutschte sie näher und legte sanft Hermione ihre Hände um die Schulter.

Wie unter Strom erzitterte Hermione. Als wäre es eine Droge, sog sie Septimas Duft in sich ein und schmiegte sich noch etwas näher an sie. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Trotz all den Worten wollte sie sie immer noch so sehr wie davor.

Als Hermione ihren Kopf auf Septimas Schulter legte, quittierte diese das mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen. Hermione überlegte nicht groß, was sie tat, als sie sich etwas aufrichtete und mit ihrer Hand über Septimas Wange strich.

Septimas braune Augen leuchteten in dem gedämpften Licht der Nacht. Langsam kamen sich ihre Lippen näher. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz springe ihr gleich aus der Brust. Sie schloss die Augen...

Doch ein Ruck ging durch Septima. Als Hermione die Augen wieder öffnete und verstand, dass Septima nicht nachgeben würde, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Entschlossen entzog sich Hermione Septimas Umarmung und rückte von ihr weg.

„Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" Wortlos und mit einem traurigen Blick nickte Septima.

„Bist du … verheiratet? Oder hast du einen Freund?"

Zerknirscht kaute Septima an ihren Lippen. Sie erwiderte Hermiones Blick. Gerade als sie zum Sprechen ansetzte, unterbrach sie Hermione eilig:

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Es ist mir egal, ich… es ist bedeutungslos, es ist mir egal."

Traurig lächelte Septima.

Sie wollte es nicht wissen, es war egal. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte Hermione das im Kopf, solange, bis die brennenden Tränen wieder sicher verschlossen waren und ihr Herz nicht mehr überschäumte.

Über sich selbst wütend schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf und blickte zum Bücherregal. Septima war ihrem Blick gefolgt. Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen hatte Hermione das Gefühl, sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben. Als spürte Septima das, unterbrach sie die Stille mit einem ungefährlichen Thema:

„Sag mal, hast du mein Rätsel eigentlich gelöst?" Ärgerlich ignorierte Hermione die Frage, sie musste ihr ja nicht auch noch auf die Nase binden, dass sie der Lösung so gut wie keinen Schritt näher war. Zwar formte sich in ihrem Kopf langsam eine Idee, was in dem Kästchen war, doch wie sie es öffnen sollte, wusste sie noch immer nicht.

Septima stupste sie in die Seite. „Schon mal dran gedacht, dass ich auch nur einfach eine Lehrerin bin?" Hermione blickte sie fragend an.

„Denk einfach mal darüber nach. Ich für meinen Teil", sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen, „bin leider echt todmüde. Ich schätze, dir geht es nicht anders, wenn du willst, kannst du gerne auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Hermiones Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Konnte, es sein, dass…? Nein. Hör auf dir Hoffnungen zu machen! Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, du musst ablehnen.

Nicht ganz überzeugend schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Nein, kein Problem, ich hab's ja nicht weit bis zu meinem Zimmer." Kurz entschlossen erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür.

„Warte!", flüsterte Septima.

Verwundert blieb Hermione stehen und drehte sich fragend um. Septima überbrückte den kurzen Abstand und schloss Hermione in ihre Arme. Hermiones Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und von einem kurzen inneren Glück erfüllt lächelte sie. Septima hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Liebe war bittersüß.

Als Hermione im Gryffindor-Raum ankam, zeigte die alte Standuhr halb zwei. Hermione unterdrückte ein Gähnen, Zeit zum Schlafen.

Das Frühstück verschlief Hermione – wie auch fast das Mittagessen. Die meisten waren schon gegangen, als sie die große Halle betrat, und so dachte sie sich nichts dabei, dass auch Septima nicht mehr da war. Schade fand sie es dennoch.

Während sie aß, fiel ihr plötzlich auf, dass sie die Holzschatulle schon seit dem vorhergehenden Abend nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie beruhigte sich dennoch selbst, bestimmt hatte sie sie in der Unordnung, die sich neuerdings in ihrem Zimmer ausbreitete, einfach übersehen. Sie nahm sich vor, gleich nach dem Essen nach ihr zu sehen und dabei vielleicht auch etwas aufzuräumen.

Doch selbst nachdem sie den Schlafsaal und auch das Gemeinschaftszimmer mehrmals durchkämmt hatte, fand sie von der Schatulle keine Spur. Ein schlimmer Verdacht machte sich in ihr breit: Hatte sie sie etwa im Bad der Vertrauensschüler vergessen?

Oder, noch schlimmer, bei Septima Vektor persönlich?

Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Als Hermione völlig außer Atem sicher wusste, dass die Schatulle nicht im Badezimmer war, bliebt ihr nur noch eine Wahl. Wohl oder übel zog es sie wieder vor das Zimmer der Arithmantiklehrerin.

Doch gerade, als sie anklopfen wollte, überlegte sie es sich anders und flüchtete zurück zum Gryffindorschlafsaal. Sie traute sich einfach nicht, wieder zu Septima zu gehen. Im Nachhinein war ihr die Aktion am vorigen Abend sehr unangenehm.

Schon mehrere Male hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie sich nur dabei gedacht hatte. Es war doch sonst nicht ihre Art, ohne nachzudenken Dinge zu tun, doch seit in ihren Gedanken nur noch Septima herumspukte, war sie weit entfernt vom wohl überlegten Handeln.

Um sich und ihr laut klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, schnappte sich Hermione ihre Winterkleidung und floh nach draußen ins weiße Treiben. Wie von selbst schlug sie den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte ein. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, um genau zu sein, war er das letzte Mal am Abendessen vor dem Weihnachtsmorgen da gewesen. Ihm war doch wohl nichts passiert?

Als sie die kleine Holzhütte erreichte und laut daran klopfte, regte sich allerdings nichts. Sie umrundete die Hütte, doch die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern ließen keinen Blick ins Innere zu. Enttäuscht machte sich Hermione wieder auf den Rückweg.

Die Sonne neigte sich stark dem Horizont entgegen und ihr Licht hatte sich bereits rötlich verfärbt. Ihre Strahlen spiegelten sich auf dem Eis des Sees und geblendet kniff Hermione ihre Augen zusammen.

Da durchzuckte sie plötzlich ein Einfall. Was... wenn in der Schatulle ein Drachenei war? Von sich selbst überrascht, schüttelte sie gleich den Kopf. Wie kam sie nur auf diese Idee? Wahrscheinlich hatten die zugezogenen Vorhänge von Hagrid sie an das letzte Mal erinnert, als er etwas zu verbergen gehabt hatte: Den kleinen Babydrachen Norbert.

Und wahrscheinlich hatte auch die Farbe der Sonne sie gerade auf irgendeine Weise an Feuer erinnert. Und hatte nicht die Meerjungfrau vom Vertrauensschülerbad gemeint, ES sei Feuer? Und ein Drache war ja definitiv ein Feuerwesen.

Doch die Nixe hatte ja auch davon gesprochen, dass sie selbst Feuer war, wie viel konnte sie dann also auf ihr Gerede geben? Seufzend betrat Hermione die Eingangshalle und wurde von einem Ruf erschreckt:

„Mione!" Fred und George standen am Fuß der Treppe und grinsten sie breit an. Fred und George? Aber, sie wollten doch erst – langsam breitete sich auch auf Hermiones Gesicht ein Grinsen aus.

„Fred! George!" Strahlend rannte sie auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier? Ich dachte, ihr kommt erst im neuen Jahr wieder?"

„Ach Mione," begann George, während er Fred in die Seite stupste, „wir haben es einfach nicht mehr ohne dich ausgehalten! Ach ja, Harry und Ron sind auch schon da."

„Und Ginny", fügte Fred hinzu. „Ja, und natürlich Percy... wobei, war er überhaupt weg? Wer ist schon so blöd und lernt in den Ferien für die Schule?"

Hermione lief rot an, überspielte es aber, indem sie in das Lachen der Zwillinge einstimmte.

„Wir wollen eine kleine Wiedersehensfeier machen! Nach dem Abendessen geht's los, Fred und ich besorgen Butterbier und alles, was die Küche sonst noch hergibt."

Und das war definitiv mehr, als Hermione erwartet hatte. Die 'kleine Wiedersehensfeier' ging bis spät in die Nacht und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, alles sei beim Alten.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch freute, Harry und die anderen Weasleys wieder zusehen – ohne sie war ihr der Gemeinschaftsraum schon sehr leer vorgekommen – zwischen ihr und Ron herrschte Ruhe. Vielleicht sollte sie dies einfach als Waffenstillstand sehen.

Mit so guter Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr, die nur ein kleines Bisschen durch das Verschwinden der Schatulle und den Gedanken an Septima getrübt wurde, schlief sie an diesem Abend ein.

* * *

Wer weiß, was in der Schatulle ist? =) Schreibt doch mal eure Vermutungen! Der Gewinner bekommt dann beim neuen Kapitel sogar nen Schokokeks...


	6. 30 Dezember

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nun endlich das nächste (und vorletzte) Kapitel! Und ich kann im Vorraus versprechen, dass die Geschichte sehr bald zu Ende geschrieben wird. Ich sitze schon am letzten Kapitel und werde es wohl passend ein, zwei Tage nach Neujahr online stellen!_

_bisous et un petit chocolat... petit Indien  
_

**30. Dezember**

Hermione erwachte an diesem Morgen zeitig.

Das dringende Gefühl, jetzt aufstehen zu müssen, weckte sie und tatsächlich: Gerade als sie sich aus ihrem Himmelbett schwang, erschien mit einem leisen Plopp eine Pergamentrolle in der Luft. Überrascht schnappte Hermione sie sich und entrollte sie.

In geschwungener Handschrift stand dort:

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_ich hoffe, Sie heute nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro begrüßen zu dürfen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Ich mag Schokofrösche._

Ratlos ließ Hermione die Einladung sinken. Was konnte Dumbledore nur von ihr wollen? Hatte sie etwas angestellt? Vielleicht ging es um ihre nächtlichen Wanderschaften - hatte Dumbledore sie gesehen? Von Harry wusste sie, dass er sich auch ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar machen konnte.

Oder, flüsterte eine hartnäckige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, es ging um Professor Vektor.

Es war Hermione immer klar gewesen, dass das was sie wollte, nicht erlaubt war. Gedanken über die Folgen hatte sie sich dennoch nie gemacht. Was es auch sein würde, sicher wissen würde sie es erst, wenn sie bei Dumbledore war.

Hermione machte sich in einem schnellen Tempo fertig und eilte in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Gedämpftes Morgenlicht kam von der verzauberten Decke und tauchte die große Halle in eine ruhige Atmosphäre. Mittlerweile standen dort wieder die vier Haustische und auch die Weihnachtsbäume waren über Nacht verschwunden.

Ihr begegneten weder ein befreundeter Gryffindor noch Professor Vektor und so stand Hermione schon sehr bald danach vor den zwei steinernen Wasserspeiern im zweiten Stock. „Schokofrösche", sagte Hermione und die Wasserspeier machten einer sich drehenden Wendeltreppe platz. Forsch erklomm Hermione sie, klopfte an der Holztür. Nachdem sie auch nach zweimaligem Klopfen keine Antwort bekommen hatte, trat sie einfach so ein. Dumbledore hatte sie ja her bestellt, da würde er sie sicher auch erwarten.

Sie war schon einige Male davor im Zimmer des Direktors gewesen, doch jedes Mal war es aufs Neue ein Erlebnis der eigenen Art.

Hermiones erster Blick huschte sofort zu den Porträts der ehemaligen Direktoren. Größtenteils stellten sie sich schlafend, was Hermione nur recht war. So konnte sie sich in Ruhe weiter umsehen. Überall im Zimmer standen tickende Geräte und Hermione konnte auch ein Denkarium entdecken. Wen sie allerdings nicht entdecken konnte, war Dumbledore selbst.

Gerade als sie sich das Denkarium näher ansehen wollte, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich ein jämmerliches Krächzen. Erschrocken drehte Hermione sich um und sah einen großen, scharlachroten Vogel – den Phönix Fawkes. Er sah krank aus, aus seinen Augen rannen langsam Tränen und mit dem Schnabel riss er sich ein paar Federn heraus. Vom ersten Augenblick an war Hermione klar, dass er wohl kurz vor einer neuen Regeneration stand. Dennoch machte es sie traurig, ihn so zu sehen.

„Bald es ist soweit", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme hinter Hermione.

Hermione drehte sich um und erspähte den Direktor hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte einen auffälligen Umhang an, dunkelviolett mit silbernen Nähten. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, strahlte er.

„Ja, Sie sehen vollkommen richtig", gluckste Dumbledore, „das Geschenk eines heimlichen Stifters. Weihnachten ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um anderen eine Freunde zu machen - oder aber Rätsel zu stellen…"

Sein Blick war auf die Schreibtischplatte gewandert, auf der Hermione plötzlich ihre Schatulle entdeckte. Dumbledore musste sie gerade erst hingelegt haben.

Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft und eilte zum Tisch.

„Wo haben Sie sie gefunden, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermione, während sie sie an sich drückte.

„Ein Hauself brachte sie mir. Er meinte, er hätte sie aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler."

Hermione errötete. Wie hatte das sein können? Sie war doch sonst nicht so ein Schussel.

„Sir, woher wussten Sie, dass es meine ist?", fragte Hermione um abzulenken.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", sagte Dumbledore und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen kleinen nützlichen Zauber zeigen, der zufällig aus meiner Feder stammt. Können Sie die Schatulle bitte wieder auf den Schreibtisch zurücklegen?"

Hermione schob die Schatulle vor Dumbledore und sah gespannt zu, als er seinen Zauberstab darauf richtete und „Pertinere cui" sagte. Es sah so aus, als ob nichts geschehe, doch ein zufriedener Ausdruck legte sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich kann keine Veränderung sehen." Wollte er ihr etwas vorspielen?

„Wollen Sie es nicht einfach selbst versuchen?", fragte Dumbledore aufmunternd lächelnd.

Unsicher nickend richtete Hermione ihren Zauberstab auf die hölzerne Schatulle.

„Sie müssen Ihre Gedanken ganz fest an den guten Willen gegenüber dem Besitzer richten, sonst funktioniert es nicht. Es geht bei dem Zauber darum, zu helfen."

„Petinere cui", versuchte Hermione es und dachte dabei an das warme Gefühl, das Septima in ihr hervor rief. Denn irgendwie gehörte die Schatulle ja eigentlich ihr.

Doch nach ein paar Sekunden wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Es war ein unbeschreibbares Gefühl, das Besitz von ihr ergriff. Ganz plötzlich war sie sich zweier Dinge sicher: DieSchatulle gehörte ihr und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Das Gehäuse war wirklich ihr Eigentum, doch der Inhalt konnte niemanden gehören. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hörte Hermione einen Herzschlag.

Aufgeregt schaute sie Dumbledore an.

„Haben Sie das auch gehört?", fragte sie ihn atemlos.

„Was gehört, meine Liebe?" Er lächelte Hermione sanft an.

„Da war", begann Hermione, doch sie stoppte sich. Vielleicht war es etwas, das nur sie hören sollte. Das, was Dumbledore ihr beschrieben hatte, hatte sie ja begriffen. „Ist schon okay", endete sie lahm.

Dumbledore nickte ihr wissend zu, seufzte leicht und kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte. Der gleich Hauself, der mir die Schatulle brachte, hat mir anvertraut, dass er Sie in einer… kritischen Situation gefunden hat. Ich denke, er macht sich etwas Sorgen um Sie." Dumbledore fixierte Hermione eindringlich über seiner Halbmondbrille.

Es kam ihr vor, als ob er versuchte in sie hinein zu schauen. Wie von selbst kamen ihr allerlei Gedanken. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Dumbledore etwas von ihrer Liebe zu Septima erfuhr. Oder von ihren Problemen mit Ron. So gern sie den Direktor auch mochte, ihre Privatangelegenheiten waren dennoch privat.

Sein Blick wurde ihr unangenehm und so unterbrach sie ihn und schaute lieber wieder auf den kränkelnden Phönix.

„Ja, also das… war eine Ausnahme. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Professor", versuchte Hermione sich heraus zu reden.

„Wenn Sie das sagen."

Freundlich lächelnd wandte auch Dumbledore sich zu Fawkes. Es erleichterte Hermione, dass er nicht weiter bohrte.

Dumbledore ging zu dem Vogel und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Federn. Zufrieden, aber auch schwach gurrte Fawkes.

Fasziniert betrachtete Hermione ihren Direktor und den alten Phönix. Man spürte allein vom Zusehen die große Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, tiefer als zwischen einem Zauberer und seiner Eule. Außerdem erstaunte es Hermione immer wieder, wie ein so großer und mächtiger Vogel trotzdem so sanft und friedliebend sein konnte. Kurz fragte sie sich, woher Dumbledore ihn wohl hatte. Ihrem Wissen nach kamen Phönixe nur in Ägypten, Indien und China vor, doch sie beschloss, dass sie ihn das ein anderes Mal fragen würde.

Nachdenklich drückte sie die Holzschatulle an ihre Brust und wollte gerade mit einer gemurmelten Verabschiedung aus der Tür treten, da hielt sie ein Zischen zurück. Beim Umdrehen sah sie, wie der Phönix ein letztes Mal aufleuchtete und dann in Flammen aufging. Erschrocken und gleichzeitig fasziniert beobachte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie nur ein Haufen Asche von ihm übrig blieb.

„Aus Feuer kommt Leben. Manchmal bedeutet das Ende einen neuen Anfang", murmelte Dumbledore ruhig in die entstandene Stille. Ohne sich darüber zu wundern, nahm Hermione einen neuen Herzschlag war. Sie spürte ihn ganz deutlich, aus der Schatulle heraus und auch irgendwie von dem Aschehaufen ausgehend.

Es trieb Hermione die Tränen in den Augen, als sie einen kleinen goldenen Schnabel erkannte, der sich den Weg aus dem Aschehaufen erkämpfte. Still und tief berührt verließ sie das Büro.

Erst danach fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass Dumbledores Worte fast den Kommentar aus dem Gedichteband „Worte für dich" zitiert hatten. Septima hatte ihr dieses Buch als Hilfe für das Schachtel-Rätsel gegeben. Unter einem Gedicht, das über den Tod durch das Feuer ging, war ein ähnlicher Kommentar mit roter Tinte geschrieben gestanden. Hermione hatte an der Schrift erkannt, dass es Septima selbst gewesen war, der ihn geschrieben hatte.

Aufgeregt rannte sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und blätterte so lange in dem Gedichteband, bis sie den Kommentar wieder gefunden hatte. Tatsächlich stand dort mit roter Tinte auf weißem Hintergrund „Feuer ist Leben". Nicht wortwörtlich das, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte - der Sinn war aber der Gleiche. _Feuer ist Leben._

Ein Verdacht begann sich in Hermione zu regen.

In der Schatulle befand sich etwas Lebendiges - sie hatte den Herzschlag mit Dumbledores Zauber gehört. Dieses Wesen war irgendwie aus Feuer, oder kam aus dem Feuer und verband dieses dadurch nicht mit dem Tod, sondern mit dem Leben. Außerdem hatte das Etwas in der Schatulle beim Kontakt mit Feuer geleuchtet. Geleuchtet, wie der Phönix Fawkes, als er in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Ja, Hermione konnte sich nun recht gut vorstellen, was in der Schatulle war.

Doch öffnen ließ sie sich deswegen immer noch nicht. Nachdenklich drehte sie die Holzschatulle in ihren Händen. Ihr Blick folgte den Verzierungen und kleinen Bildern.

In ihrem Innersten hatte sie gehofft, dass sie sich einfach öffnen würde, sobald sie das Rätsel des Inhalts gelöst hatte. Doch nichts, sie war noch immer genauso fest verschlossen wie zu Beginn.

Mit einem Seufzen legte sie die Schatulle, wie schon so viele Male davor, auf ihren Nachttisch und stand auf, um in die große Halle zu gehen.

Der Gryffindortisch war beim Mittagessen so voll, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vor allem Fred, George und ihr Freund Lee Jordan sorgten für viel Gelächter und ausgelassene Stimmung. Fred brachte eine lebhafte Imitation von Percy, der sich beim Weihnachtsessen verschluckte und letztendlich Mr. Weasley mit dem gesamten Mundinhalt vollgeprustet. Alle außer dem errötenden Percy lachten bei Freds Vorstellung so laut, dass ihnen fast die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Selbst Rons Anwesenheit erschien Hermione dadurch fast als angenehm.

In der Gruppe gingen sie nach dem Essen raus aufs Quidditchfeld. Zwar war es noch immer sehr kalt, doch die Sonne hatte sich aus den Wolken herausgeschält. Mit Wärmezaubern geschützt schwangen sich die Weasleys und Harry auf ihre Besen und begannen sich den Quaffel zuzuspielen.

Lächelnd setzte sich Hermione allein auf die unterste Bank der Tribüne und schaute ihnen zu. Den anfänglichen Neid schluckte sie schnell herunter. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass die anderen auf ihren Besen elegant und geschickt aussahen, doch sie selbst hatte sich seit ihrer ersten Flugstunde kaum noch in die Lüfte gewagt. Es war einfach nicht ihr Ding. Sie bekam keine Verbindung mit einem Besen und ihre leichte Höhenangst gab ihr den Rest.

Überhaupt konnte sie noch nie wirklich nachvollziehen, was alle Zauberer an diesem Sport fanden. War wohl wie mit Muggeln und Fußball.

Das Knirschen des Schnees machte Hermione auf eine Person aufmerksam. Als sie sich nach ihr umdrehte, blieb ihr ihr Herz im Halse stecken. Dort war Professor Septima Vektor, im dicken Umhang und mict Schal, Mütze und Handschuhen. Sie kam vom Schloss auf die Tribünen zu und würde sie jede Sekunde entdecken.

Hermiones Atem beschleunigte sich und mit roten Wangen winkte sie ihr zu. Was wollte sie hier draußen? War es nur Zufall oder aber Absicht? Es war schön sie im Näherkommen zu betrachten, ihre dunklen Haare glänzten in der Sonne und ihre Augen leuchteten warm. Hermione mochte Septimas Augen. Sie hatten einen haselnussbraunen Ton.

Als Septima sie erreichte, begrüßten sie sich schüchtern. Noch immer konnte Hermione nicht einschätzen, ob die Begegnung nun geplant oder zufällig war. Im Grunde wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass es Septimas Wunsch gewesen war, dass die Lehrerin sich genauso nach ihr sehnte, wie Hermione sich nach ihr.

„Warum machst du nicht mit?", fragte Septima sie mit warmer Stimme. Ein Schauer durchrieselte sie.

Etwas verlegen begegnete sie Hermiones Blick und fügte noch „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier draußen bist. Aber ich freue mich, dich zu sehen" hinzu.

„Ich-" ‚mich auch', wollte Hermione sagen, hielt sich aber zurück. Sie freute sich wirklich Septima zu sehen, auch, wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, dass es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war. Doch das konnte Septima sich sicher selbst denken, also beantwortete sie lieber die einfachere Frage. „Stelle mich auf dem Besen wie ein Troll an", sagte sie stattdessen und warf wieder einen Blick auf das Spiel.

Septima lachte gelöst auf. „Mione, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gut ich dich verstehe! Ich war schon immer die einzige unter all meinen Geschwistern, die lieber Gartengnome jagte, als zu fliegen." Verschwörerisch grinsten sie ihr zu.

Fasziniert betrachtete Hermione wieder Septima. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie musste sie einfach anstarren. Ihr Lachen war so einnehmend und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alle Sorgen losließen, sobald sie dieses hörte.

Da sah Hermione in Septimas Rücken noch eine Person vom Schloss aus auf sie zu kommen. Sie erkannte Professor McGonagall, die zu ihrem Wintermantel einen Schal mit Schottenmuster trug. Blitzschnell verstand sie, dass sich diese wahrscheinlich mit Septima verabredet hatte. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können.

„Ich schätze mal, Professor McGonagall kommt nicht aus Zufall hier her", murmelte Hermione zwinkernd und mit guter Miene zum schlechten Spiel. Sie wollte nicht, dass Septima ging.

Septime folgte Hermiones Blick, lächelte ihr kurz entschuldigend zu und eilte, nachdem sie ihr noch einen schönen Tag gewünscht hatte, zu McGonagall. Von der Ferne sah Hermione, wie sie sich kurz umarmten, sich unterhakten und zum verbotenen Wald wanderten.

Weg war sie. Hermione war irgendwie… enttäuscht. Aber etwas Positives hatte es: Es zog sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Septima war nun mal um einiges älter und noch dazu Lehrerin, natürlich hatte sie da bessere Freunde als sie. War sie denn überhaupt eine Freundin für Septima? Oder doch eher nur eine etwas verkorkste Schülerin?

Die Einsamkeit fiel sie wie ein hungriger Wolf an. Hermione sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als nach einer Person, der sich sie voll und ganz anvertrauen konnte. Sie wünschte sich unendlich, sich wieder geborgen zu fühlen. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, nur noch Septimas Arme könnten ihr dieses Gefühl geben. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr jemand dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit geben können, nur allein in den Momenten mit Septima fühlte sie sich leicht und frei.

Gedankenverloren sah Hermione wieder beim Quidditch zu.

Gerade als Ron ein waghalsiges Manöver machte, um seinen unteren Ring vor dem Quaffel zu schützen, wurde sie von seinen Haaren an das Feuer von Fawkes erinnert. In einem Sekundenbruchteil wurde ihr klar, dass in Dumbledores Worten viel Wahrheit steckten.

Ein Ende musste nicht immer eine Sackgasse bedeutet. Manchmal war es ein neuer Anfang. Vielleicht musste sie sich zwingen, Septima loszulassen, um wieder ihr Glück finden zu können. Als Ron bemerkte, dass Hermione ihn beobachtete, lächelte er sie stolz an. Überrascht lächelte Hermione zurück.

Beim Abendessen sah sie Septima wieder.

Ron erzählte Hermione gerade von seinem Tantchen Muriel, die Weihnachten bei ihnen gewesen war, doch obwohl sie an den richtigen Stellen lachte und es eigentlich genoss, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen, war sie auf Septima fixiert.

Diese beugte sich gerade zu Professor McGonagall und sagte etwas zu ihr. McGonagall lächelte und sah Septima an. Die beiden wirkten sehr vertraut. Hermione würde es niemals zugeben, aber sie war eifersüchtig auf die Gryffindor-Lehrerin.

Und irgendwie auch traurig. Gerade in dem Moment schaute Septima direkt zu ihr.

Es kam Hermione vor, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. So, als könne Septima in dieser einen Sekunde Hermiones ganze Person erschließen und in sie hinein sehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würden mit dem Blick ein Netz weben.

Doch Harrys Lachen riss Hermione schmerzhaft heraus und als sie das nächste Mal zu Septima blickte, war sie schon wieder in ein Gespräch mit McGonagall vertieft. Es stach in Hermiones Herz. Bildete sie sich diese Momente nur ein? Begann sie schon vor lauter Sehnen Dinge zu sehen, die nicht da waren?

Alles war verdreht und voller Rätsel. Was empfand Septima wirklich für sie? Und warum machte sie McGonagall so eifersüchtig? Da war etwas in Septimas Blick gewesen, als sie sie wegen McGonagall hatte stehen lassen, das Hermione misstrauisch machte. Was hieß misstrauisch – das ihr Angst machte. Sie hatte Angst, Septima wegen der älteren und erfahreneren McGonagall zu verlieren. Aber das war doch alles Blödsinn!

Ihr Verstand begann ihr Streiche zu spielen, das merkte Hermione selbst. Dennoch konnte sie einfach nicht aufhören, Septima anzuschauen und an sie zu denken.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Hermione prompt von den anderen Gryffindors zurück. Sie traute sich nicht mal, mit Ginny über Septima zu reden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihren Wahrnehmungen nicht mehr vertrauen zu können und dennoch konnte sie nichts mehr ohne den Gedanken an Septima tun.

Mit der Schatulle von Septima in den Händen saß sie auf ihrem Himmelbett und starrte traurig aus dem dunklen Fenster. Wieder fielen Schneeflocken herab. Hermione fröstelte und sprach schnell einen Wärmezauber.

Sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum zwei Menschen, die sich nahe sein wollten, immer getrennt waren. Es machte sie fertig, nicht zu wissen, was Septima fühlte. Warum konnte man mit einem Zauber nicht einfach … verbinden? Sodass sie Gewissheit hätte?

Überrascht schrie Hermione auf, als die Schatulle in ihren Händen plötzlich zu leuchten begann. Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass nicht die ganze Schatulle leuchtete, sondern nur ein Vogel der Verzierung. Außerdem leuchtete er nicht ohne Grund. Sie hatte ihn, als sie ihren Zauberstab sinken gelassen hatte, aus Versehen angetippt.

Aufgeregt versuchte sie die Schatulle zu öffnen – erfolglos. Der Vogel verblasste wieder.

Was hatte sie gerade getan, dass die Schatulle reagiert hatte? Hermione versuchte die letzten Sekunden zu rekonstruieren.

Sie hatte nach dem Wärmezauber den Vogel auf der Schatulle angetippt. Doch so einfach konnte des Rätsels Lösung nicht sein. Tatsächlich tat sich beim erneuten Antippen nichts.

Sie hatte sich gleichzeitig auf ‚Verbinden' konzentriert. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel! Und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Endlich war sie einen Schritt weiter.

Da fiel ihr Septimas Tipp ein: Als letzte Nacht bei ihr gewesen war, hatte sie gemeint, sie sei auch nur eine Lehrerin. Bisher hatte Hermione dieser Tipp rein gar nichts gebracht, doch gerade kam ihr eine Idee. Hatte Septima darauf angespielt, dass sie das Rätsel vielleicht mit Hilfe Arithmantiks lösen könnte?

Das wäre durchaus logisch, Arithmantik könnte ihr dabei helfen, was sie in welcher Reihenfolge antippen müsste. Und dazu wäre es ein sehr gutes Rätsel, was auch irgendwie wie für Hermione erschaffen schien – jeder wusste, dass sie Rätsel liebte und gleichzeitig sehr gut im Fach Arithmantik war.

Schnell schnappte sich Hermione eine Rolle Pergament, ihre Feder, die nützlichste Arithmantiktabelle und die Schatulle. Konzentriert drehte sie Schatulle und betrachtete die einzelnen Bilder. Sie musste alles Auffällige untersuchen, um eine gute Auswahl zu schaffen. Mit einem kratzenden Geräusch schrieb sie alle möglichen Gegenstände auf, die sie auf der Schatulle entdecken konnte.

Sie fand einige Waldtiere, darunter sieben verschiedene Vogelarten, und viele Pflanzen des Waldes. Das mit den Vögeln erschien Hermione als wichtig. Um ihre Idee weiter zu untersuchen, tippte sie nacheinander alle Gegenstände mit dem Zauberstab an und dachte wieder konzentriert an ‚Verbinden'. Tatsächlich reagierten einzig und allein die Vögel mit einer orangenen Farbe – auch wenn sich die Schachtel dadurch noch immer nicht öffnen ließ.

Jetzt würde also Arithmantik ins Spiel kommen. Mit Mühe unterdrückte Hermione mehrmals ein Gähnen, als sie nach den Arithmantikutensilien griff. Über ihrer Tabelle grübelnd fand Hermione nach und nach Zahlen für die Vögel und ihr Verdacht, dass dies die Lösung sein wurde, erhärtete sich immer mehr. Die Zahlen formten eine zusammenhängende Kette.

Doch noch bevor sie alle Zahlen fand, schlief sie über ihrer Arbeit ein.


	7. 31 Dezember

_*trommelwirbel*_  
_voilà, das letzte Kapitel meiner EFEA. Und damit ist meine 1. Fanfiktion, die ich vor über einem Jahr begann, endlich abgeschlossen! *Lufschlangen werf* ;)_  
_Ein Danke an DasWindspiel fürs Beta lesen._

_Eine Runde Cappoccino in Erinnerung an die Zeiten in Frankreich..._  
_bisous, petit Indien_

**31. Dezember**

Das Aufwachen war an diesem Morgen Nebensache.

Hermione lag mit dem Kopf auf Pergamentrollen und fühlte sich unausgeschlafen. Merlin sei Dank hatte irgendwer das Tintenfässchen nachts auf dem Nachttisch verstaut, sonst hätte es bestimmt ein böses Erwachen gegeben. Wahrscheinlich war es Parvati gewesen – jedenfalls hatte Hermione nicht mitbekommen, dass noch ein anderes Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war.

Doch darüber dachte Hermione nicht lange nach. Viel wichtiger war es für sie, endlich das Schatullen-Rätsel zu lösen. Nachdem sie am letzten Abend Septimas Tipp verstanden hatte, nämlich, dass sie die Schatulle nur mit Hilfe von Arithmantik öffnen konnte, hatte sie ihre Auswahl der Gegenstände auf dem verzierten Holz auf die Vögel beschränkt. Sie musste nur mehr die Reihenfolge festsetzen, in der sie die Vögel mit einem Zauber verband, dann würde sie sich hoffentlich öffnen lassen. Hermione hatte bisher alle bis auf die letzten zwei Vögel näher bestimmt.

Mit einem Seufzen strich sie sich ihre in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als sie auch denen eine bestimmte Zahl zugeordnet hatte, brachte sie die Vögel mit Hilfe der Zahlen in eine Reihefolge und setzte sich schließlich mit der Schatulle in der Hand auf.

Jetzt kam der alles entscheidende Moment. Wenn das die Schatulle nicht öffnen würde, wüsste sie auch nicht weiter.

Hermiones Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wie von selbst, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, nahm sich den Zettel zur Hand und wollte gerade mit dem Zauber beginnen, als sich die Schlafsaaltür zögernd öffnete.

Ein Rotschopf, den Hermione als den von Ron erkannte, schob sich herein. Als er sah, dass sie noch im Bett saß, lief er knallrot an und wollte sich schon wieder verziehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn zurück.

„Schon okay, komm rein Ron!", rief sie ihm zu.

Sichtlich erleichtert trat Ron ein, ließ die Tür aber offen. „Morgen Hermione", murmelte er, den Blick verlegen auf den Boden gerichtet. „Wollte nur fragen, ob du gleich mit zum Essen kommst... hast ja das Frühstück verpasst."

Verwundert betrachtete Hermione Ron. Was war denn los mit ihm? Selbst als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, war er nicht so rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Umso mehr tat es ihr nun leid, absagen zu müssen, aber die Schatulle war ihr wichtiger.

„Ich muss noch kurz was fertig machen, dann komme ich nach, ja?"

Neugierig geworden flog Rons Blick auf den Zauberstab in Hermiones Hand und die Schatulle.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, auf die Schatulle deutend.

„Ähm, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Es ist kompliziert. Geh doch einfach schon vor, ich erklär es dir später", versuchte Hermione Ron los zu werden.

Anstatt vorzugehen, schloss Ron die Tür hinter sich und ging zu Hermione.

„Zeig mal", forderte er sie auf.

Hermione begann mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Es war nichts dabei, ihm die Schatulle zu zeigen, doch sie wollte nicht. Es war ihr Geheimnis, das einzige, das Septima und sie verband. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ron es näher betrachtete. Es käme ihr vor, wie ein zu weites Eintreten in ihre Privatsphäre. Ron sollte nichts davon wissen.

Also entschloss sie sich für den einzigen Weg, mit dem sie reinen Gewissens klar kam, auch, wenn Ron dadurch beleidigt sein würde: Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand selbst auf um die Tür für Ron zu öffnen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron, schon etwas aggressiver.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt dringend etwas machen. Ich komme nach, ja?", versuchte Hermione ihn zu beschwichtigen, ohne zuzugeben, dass sie ihm die Schatulle einfach nicht zeigen wollte.

„Ist schon okay. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich esse lieber zusammen mit Padma", antwortete Ron eingeschnappt.

Innerlich machte sich Hermione bereits auf einen Streit gefasst, aber anstatt verletzt zu reagieren, verabschiedete sie sich ruhig und wünschte ihm Guten Appetit. Sie war überrascht von sich selbst. Hermione hatte diese Reaktion nicht guter Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, das war ihr klar. Es war eher so, dass Ron ihr einfach egal war. Nicht vollkommen gleichgültig, aber sie war weder eifersüchtig auf Padma, noch verletzt davon, wie er sie behandelte. Es tat ihr nicht mehr weh, es belastete sie nicht mehr.

Ron belastete sie nicht mehr.

Auf ein Mal merkte Hermione, wie ihr die ganze Sache mit Ron auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte. Und jetzt, als es ihr nicht mehr wichtig war, spürte sie nur unendliche Erleichterung. Plötzlich hatte sie auch gar keine Angst mehr davor, dass ihr Plan, die Schatulle zu öffnen, misslang. Sie wusste mit der Zuversicht, mit der sie sonst Schulprüfungen löste, dass er klappen würde.

Es war also auch keine große Überraschung, als sich die Schatulle, nachdem Hermione die Vögel nacheinander mit dem Gedanken an ‚Verbinden' berührt hatte, öffnete. Es zischte kurz, als ob ein Schwerelos-Zauber verging und dann sah sie einen Gegenstand.

In der Mitte der Schatulle, auf einem kleinen Kissen gebettet, lag, wie sie vermutet hatte, ein Ei. Es war ein hellblaues, gleichzeitig golden schimmerndes, faustgroßes Ei. Nie zuvor hatte Hermione etwas so schönes gesehen. Fasziniert strich sie darüber. Die Schale war warm, wirkte lebendig, fast wie eine Haut und für einen kurzen Moment hörte Hermione wieder einen Herzschlag. Er schlug unter ihren Fingern, in dem Ei, aber gleichzeitig auch in ihr. Gerade so, als ob sie und das Wesen, das in dem Ei schlief, eins wären.

Nach einer Weile entschloss sich Hermione die Schatulle sicherheitshalber wieder zu verschließen. Sie belegte das Ei mit einem Schwebezauber und schloss die Schachtel dann vorsichtig. Kurz summte das Gehäuse, dann war es wieder fest verschlossen.

Wie in Trance und sanft lächelnd stand Hermione auf, verstaute die Schatulle sicher in ihrem Koffer und verließ den Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle schwirrten die Gedanken nur so in ihrem Kopf herum.

Hermione war sich fast sicher, dass das Ei ein Phönixei war. Es musste ein Phönixei sein - dann würden auch alle anderen Tipps passen. Phönixe waren Feuerwesen, die Meeresnixe aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler hatte das damit gemeint. Außerdem regenerierten sich die Phönixe mit dem Feuer, für sie war Feuer also Leben. Auch das Leuchten, das Hermione gesehen hatte, als die Schatulle im Feuer gelegen hatte, würde sich so erklären. Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore, hatte genauso geleuchtet kurz bevor er in Flammen aufging.

Aber ganz sicher war sie sich eben wieder nicht. Sie musste mit Septima sprechen, nichts führte daran vorbei.

Beim Gedanken an Septima schwand die Leichtigkeit in Hermione. Ihr Konflikt mit Ron hatte ihr gezeigt, dass nur die Menschen, die einem wichtig waren, einen belasten konnten. Und Septima belastete sie. Doch es war eine andere Art von Belastung. Es war Hermione mittlerweile lieber, dass der Gedanke an Septima sie belastete, als dass er ihr gleichgültig war. Septima war zu einem wichtigen Menschen geworden. Ob Hermione selbst ihr auch wichtig war? Überzeugt war sie nicht davon.

Vielleicht war sie ihr mittlerweile wichtig, doch früher war das sicher nicht der Fall gewesen. Umso mehr wunderte es Hermione, wie Septima auf die Idee gekommen war, ihr etwas zu schenken.

Und überhaupt, warum sollte Septima ihr gerade ein Phönixei schenken? Hermione versuchte sich klar zu machen, was das bedeutete. Ein Phönix, ein lebendiges Wesen und noch dazu eins der mächtigsten Zauberwesen, die ihr bekannt waren. Es erschien ihr als das wertvollste Gut, das sie besaß. Obwohl ‚besaß' es nicht traf. ‚Es erschien ihr als das wertvollste Gut, das ihr anvertraut war', traf es besser.

Bei Merlin, ein Phönix! Der einzige Phönix, den sie jemals gesehen hatte, war Fawkes und er gehörte dem mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit! Aus dessen Schwanzfedern waren die Zauberstabkerne von zwei der bedeutendsten Zauberer der Geschichte!

Ein Phönix. Und sie... war nur eine Schülerin. Ja, okay, sie war Jahrgangsbeste – dennoch. Septima... verband nichts mit ihr. Jedenfalls hatte sie zum Zeitpunkt des Schenkens nichts mit ihr verbunden. Wie kam Septima nur auf die Idee, ihr so ein wertvolles Geschenk zu machen?

Das Wissen es in ihrem Zimmer liegen zu haben, machte Hermione Angst. Was erwartete Septima nun von ihr? Der Gedanke Septima vorzuspielen, sie hätte das Rätsel noch nicht gelöst, reizte Hermione. Es wäre einfacher und dadurch hätte sie mehr Zeit über die Auswirkungen nachzudenken. Doch es war nicht ihre Art. Nein, Hermione würde sich nicht verstecken. Sie würde mit Septima sprechen müssen.

Als Hermione die große Halle erreichte, winkte Ginny sie zu sich an den Gryffindortisch. Septimas Platz an der Tafel der Lehrer war allerdings leer. Hermione konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber sie hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl, etwas stimme nicht.

Anfangs wurde dieses schlechte Bauchgefühl noch von der Erleichterung darüber das Gespräch noch aufschieben zu können überdeckt, nach dem Essen allerdings, konnte Hermione es nicht mehr unterdrücken und machte sich auf den Weg zu Septimas Büro. Als sie anklopfte, zog sich zwar ihr Herz zusammen, doch nichts anderes geschah. Die Tür blieb auch nach mehrmaligem Klopfen und Hämmern zu. Wo war Septima nur?

Das beunruhigende Ziepen im Bauch trieb Hermione zur Eile. Sie suchte im ganzen Schloss, schaute sich sogar draußen um, fand aber, außer einer sich bald anbahnenden Erkältung, nur Schnee. Auf Grund ihres schlechten Gefühls schaute Hermione sogar im Krankenflügel nach. Mittlerweile machte sie sich richtige Sorgen um Septima und eilte schließlich in den zweiten Stock zu Dumbledores Büro, ohne zu wissen, was sie sich davon versprach.

Gerade als sie sich Zugang verschaffen wollte, schoben sich die Wasserspeier von selbst zur Seite und eine Gestalt trat heraus. Hermiones Kinnlade fiel beim Anblick Septimas herunter, besonders, als sie erkannte, dass diese weinte.

Völlig überrascht und gleichzeitig hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch zu ihr zu gehen und der Angst, dass diese dies nicht wollte, blieb Hermione nur stehen und starrte sie an. Auch Septima erschrak bei Hermiones Anblick und versuchte sich verkrampft die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. Zuerst machte sie den Anschein, sich langsam zu beruhigen, doch stattdessen begann sie dann plötzlich umso stärker zu schluchzen. Hermione ließ alle Vorsicht fallen und überbrückte den Abstand zu ihr.

Sanft, als wäre sie ein zerbrechliches Wesen, nahm sie sie in ihre Arme und drückte sie an ihre Brust. Septima wollte sich zuerst von Hermione losmachen, vergrub ihr Gesicht dann aber kapitulierend in Hermiones langen Haaren. Sanft streichelte Hermione Septimas Kopf und sprach ihr beruhigend zu.

„Ich weiß leider nicht mal, was los ist, aber ich bin für dich da, ja?", murmelte Hermione mit trauriger Stimme.

Es zerriss ihr das Herz, Septima so zu sehen. Ihr Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was war nur geschehen? Vielleicht ein Unfall eines geliebten Menschen? Wieder wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie über Septima wusste.

Septima machte Anstalten zu antworten, verschluckte sich aber an ihren eigenen Schluchzern.

Als schon die erste Gruppe schaulustiger Schüler sie anstarrten, packte Hermione Septimas Gesicht und zwang sie ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Atme tief durch. Wir gehen jetzt zu deinen Zimmern. Ich lege einen Zauber über uns, damit keiner auf uns achtet. Alles wird gut", sagte Hermione mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Sie meinte es auch wirklich so. Egal, was es war, wenn sie auch nur irgendwas tun könnte, würde sie es tun.

Wie ein verlorenes Kind packte Hermione Septima an der Hand und zog sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Das einzige Wort, was Septima heraus brachte, war das Passwort für ihre Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Türe hinter ihnen schloss, zog Hermione Septima nochmals in ihre Arme. Sie wollte sie so gerne vor allen Schmerzen der Welt schützen. Es kam Hermione selbst leicht ironisch vor, war sie es doch, die die letzten Tage immer getröstet werden musste.

Hermione spürte, wie Septima sich näher an sie schmiegte. Wie von selbst stand Hermione plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und im fliegenden Wechsel war es Septima, die sie mit schon lang nicht mehr tränenden Augen anblickte.

„Hermione", flüsterte sie.

Hermione strich mit ihren Armen Septimas Rücken hinab. Ihr beider Atem hatte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen beschleunigt. Verzweifelt schaute Septima in Hermiones Augen.

„Ich kann nicht", hauchte sie, gerade so, als ob sie die Worte am liebsten in sich halten würde. „Hermione, ich kann dir nicht geben, was du suchst."

Plötzlich war Hermione es, die Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ihr war vollkommen bewusst, was Septima meinte, dennoch konnte sie nicht anders. So lange auch nur eine kleine Chance bestand, würde sie sie ergreifen.

„Aber ich suche doch gerade das!", versuchte sie sie zu überzeugen. „Mehr verlange ich nicht! ...Nur vielleicht einen einzigen Kuss?", fragte Hermione mit immer leiser werdender Stimme.

Septimas Blick wanderte von ihren Augen tiefer, auf Hermiones Lippen. Zuerst dachte Hermione, sie würde sie tatsächlich küssen. Ganz langsam näherte sich ihr Septimas Gesicht, ihre Augen schlossen sich zur Hälfte, doch dann ließ sie sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.

Bevor sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und in einem Raum verschwand, den Hermione als Bad identifizierte, erkannte Hermione, dass Septima lautlos weinte.

Hermione kam sich in der Zeit, in der sie auf Septima wartete, abwesend vor. Ihr Blick war nur starr in die Leere gerichtet und ihre Gedanken wurden von einem weißen Nebel gedämpft - so, als ob alles nur durch Watte zu ihr drang. Sie fühlte sich seltsam schwerelos und erst, als sie das Kratzen eines Schlüssels an der Badtür hörte, klärte sich ihr Kopf schlagartig wieder.

Gefasst trat Septima aus dem Bad. Sie hatte sich frisch gemacht – man sah ihr kaum mehr an, dass sie so furchtbar geweint hatte. Doch Hermione hätte es sofort erkannt, selbst wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätte.

Septimas Augen waren wie Fenster, Hermione sah die Trauer und Verzweiflung darin.

„Kann ich dir einen Tee machen, Hermione?", fragte Septima sie mit immer noch zittriger Stimme. „Es würde mich wohl etwas beruhigen, dir etwas anbieten zu können", fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu und machte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ans Tee kochen.

Wie schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch setzte Hermione sich auf das Sofa. Mit zwei dampfenden Teetassen setzte Septima sich neben Hermione und reichte ihr eine.

„Lass uns Klartext reden, ja?", fragte Septima Hermione.

„Hast du das sonst nicht?", neckte Hermione sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Statt einer Antwort nahm Septima einen Schluck Tee.

„Septima, was ist los? Warum warst du bei Dumbledore? Ist was passiert?", versuchte Hermione zu ihr durchzudringen.

„Nein, nichts. Mach dir keine Gedanken", murmelte Septima, wich Hermiones Blick allerdings aus.

„Nein! Hör auf so zu tun, als wäre nichts!", regte sich Hermione plötzlich auf. Sie hatte dieses Todschweigen satt. Sie sollte sich keine Gedanken machen – keine Gedanken! Was bliebe denn, wenn sie, Hermione Granger, aufhörte sich Gedanken zu machen?

„Wenn du schon Klartext reden willst, dann tu es doch endlich!", rief Hermione erregt.

Mit großen ernsten Augen schaute Septima sie an.

„Ich", begann sie, doch ihre Stimme brach ab. Nach einem Räuspern fuhr sie fort: „Ich bin zu Dumbledore, weil ich mich beurlauben lassen wollte. Ich wollte für einen begrenzten Zeitraum raus aus der Schule."

„Da du in der Vergangenheit sprichst, nehme ich an, dass dein Vorhaben nicht in die Tat umgesetzt wird?" Hermione verstimmte nur für den Moment, in dem Septima ihr nickend zustimmte. „Dann frage ich mich allerdings, was du mit ‚begrenztem Zeitraum' meinst. Septima, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Du wolltest ganz weg, oder?"

Als Septima erneut nickte, trübte sich Hermiones Blick durch die Traurigkeit, die in ihr aufwallte. Septima wollte weggehen. Sie tat es zwar nicht, doch für Hermione galt schon alleine die Tatsache, dass sie es gewollt hatte.

„Hermione, ich", begann Septima. Sie wirkte so zerrissen in sich. War es ihr wirklich wichtig, dass Hermione nicht litt oder spielte sie ihr das nur vor, weil es nun mal ihre Rolle war, die Schüler zu trösten?

„Hermione, bitte denke nichts Falsches. Ich wollte weg, ja, aber nicht, weil... doch, ja, ich wollte deinetwegen weg", gab sie schließlich zu. „Aber nicht so, wie du denkst! Ich wollte wegen dir weg, aber nur, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalte. Bitte, du musst mich verstehen! Ich bin deine Lehrerin, ich bin verantwortlich. Deswegen wollte ich weg. Damit ich nicht länger deine Lehrerin bin und endlich wieder frei denken kann."

Und Hermione verstand sie tatsächlich. Dumbledore hatte wohl erkannt, dass Septimas Vorhaben nach hinten losgehen würde. Aus ihrer Liebe würde nicht nur wegen der Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung nichts wachsen, sondern auch, weil sie beide nicht bereit dazu waren. Wenn Septima wirklich gekündigt hätte, wäre sie nicht nur ihren Job los, sondern hätte ihnen beiden auch jede Chance zum Kontakt halten genommen. Sie hatten nicht mal versucht, einen Weg zu finden. Dieses Eingeständnis sprach für sich selbst.

Der einzige vernünftige Weg war, dass Septima weiter in der Schule blieb und sie beide ihre Gefühle unterdrückten. Jedenfalls bis Hermione mit der Schule fertig war.

„Bitte versprich mir, nicht mehr meinetwegen kündigen zu wollen", bat Hermione Septima eindringlich.

Septima seufzte zwar, nickte aber.

Überlegt fuhr Hermione fort: „Dafür verspreche ich dir, dass ich ab dem neuen Jahr, solange ich deine Schülerin bin, auch wirklich nur noch deine Schülerin bin."

Tief schaute Hermione Septima bei diesen Worten in die Augen. Schmerzlich schluckte Hermione ihre Tränen hinunter. Mit jedem Wort hatte Hermione sich selbst ins Herzen geschnitten.

Mit einem Zittern umschlang Septima ihren Oberkörper.

Hermione konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in ihr vorging. Auch sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu wärmen. In stechenden Schauern durchzog sie die Einsamkeit und die Sehnsucht nach der Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß. Doch sie durfte diesem Bedürfnis nicht nachgehen.

Der Anfang war immer am schwersten und um es sich etwas leichter zu machen, stand Hermione auf.

„Ich... gehe lieber." Mit einem traurigen Blick stimmte Septima ihr lautlos zu.

„Nur noch eine letzte Frage," Hermione wandte sich nochmals zu ihr, „warum ein Phönixei? Und warum für mich?"

„Es ist ein Familienerbstück", murmelte Septima, während sie aufstand und zum Bücherregal ging.

„Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum ich es gerade dir gab. Es hat sich richtig angefühlt." Sie streckte ihr einen Briefumschlag entgegen. „Das gehörte zum Geschenk. Wollte es dir aber erst geben, nachdem du das Rätsel gelöst hast."

Erst als sie wieder alleine im Schlafsaal war, öffnete Hermione mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag. Bei jedem Atemzug rannen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Die Heulkrämpfe hatten mittlerweile aufgehört und auch das unkontrollierbare Schluchzen war müder Traurigkeit gewichen. Mit roter Tinte und Septimas Handschrift stand dort:

_24. Dezember_

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich sehr über dieses unerwartete Geschenk gewundert, umso mehr jetzt, wo sie, da Sie diesen Brief lesen, auch das Rätsel gelöst haben. Ich möchte Ihnen über das, was Sie in Händen halten, erzählen._

_Schon seit über fünf Generationen wird in meiner Familie dieses Phönixei weitergegeben. Es ist Tradition, dass nur die Frauen es bekommen. _

_Phönixe suchen, ähnlich den Zauberstäben, sich selbst den ‚Partner'. Da das Ei bis heute nicht schlüpfte und ich leider die letzte lebende Frau meiner Familie bin, habe ich mich entschlossen Ihnen das Ei zu überlassen. Da ich weiß, dass Sie sehr verantwortungsbewusst sind, will ich es Ihnen ans Herzen legen. Dieses doch recht kleine Ei bedeutet eine große Bürde. Es war lange Zeit das wertvollste in meinem Besitz._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass es bei Ihnen schlüpft, doch für den gegenteiligen Fall, bitte ich Sie es entweder an mich oder meinen Bruder zurückzuschicken. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich Ihnen seine und meine Kontaktsdaten zukommen lassen._

_Nun wünsche ich Ihnen noch Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr._

_Ihre Septima Vektor._

Mit Schluchzern drückte Hermione das knisternde Pergament an ihre Brust. Nicht die Worte schmerzen sie. Die Distanz, die damals noch zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war nur noch eine Erinnerung. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, die künstlerische Unterschrift Septimas am Ende des Briefes sei in ihr Herz geritzt. Rot, wie Blut. Oder Rot wie Feuer.

Durch und durch Gefangene ihres Schmerzes und den Erinnerung erstarrte Hermione auf ihrem Bett. Sie blieb so den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag und auch Abend: Zusammengekauert und den Brief an ihre Brust gedrückt. Als sie nicht mehr weinen konnte, starrte sie lethargisch in die aufkommende Dunkelheit.

Parvati und Harry schauten getrennt von einander nach ihr, doch beide schickte Hermione mit Ausreden wieder raus. Sie wollte sich nicht regen. Sie wollte am liebsten für die nächsten Tage aufhören zu existieren und den Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der jedes Mal von Neuem begann, wenn sie an Septima dachte, vergessen.

Doch alles sollte anders kommen.

Spät nachts, es war schon lange dunkel geworden und nach dem Krach, der überall im Schloss begann, war es kurz vor Mitternacht, öffnete sich plötzlich die Schlafsaaltür mit einem lauten Knallen. Und als ob dies Hermione nicht genug erschreckte, war die Person, die dort stand, niemand anderes als Septima Vektor.

Atemlos schloss diese die Tür hinter sich und eilte zu Hermione. Sie packte sie bei den Schultern und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht wirkten Septimas Augen noch dunkler als sonst und zur Aufregung kam bei diesem Anblick erwachende Erregung dazu.

„Hermione, ‚ab dem neuen Jahr' ist es vorbei. Es ist 23:45.", keuchte Septima.

Hermione verstand auf Anhieb. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ohne weiter zu warten wollte sie Septima küssen. Mit einem listigen Grinsen wich Septima ihr aus.

„Steh auf, das musst du dir schon verdienen", sagte sie und streckte ihr ihre Hände entgegen.

In freudiger Erwartung stand Hermione auf. Schon jetzt fühlte sie sich wie betrunken. Schauer durchrieselten ihren ganzen Körper und sie wollte nichts so sehr wie Septima. Sie wollte sie endlich fühlen, ohne wieder zurück zu schrecken, wollte ihren Duft tiefer riechen, diesen süßen, leicht nach Lavendel duftenden...

„Mach deine Augen zu", murmelte Septima.

In blindem Vertrauen schloss Hermione ihre Augen und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sich ein Tuch über ihre Augen legte. Sofort wurde ihr Körper durch einen Zauber festgehalten und sie konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen. Doch anstatt sie zu verängstigen, erregte sie die Tatsache, dass Septima mit ihr machen konnte, was sie wollte.

Warmer Atem strich ihren Hals und Hände glitten leicht wie ein Tuch an ihrer Seite herab. Das Feuer in Hermione brannte lichterloh. Als diese teuflischen Hände am Stoff an ihrem Oberschenkel hochfuhren, konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Je näher sie dem Zentrum ihrer Lust kamen, desto langsamer wurden sie. Hermiones Schoß stand in Flammen. Sie drängte sich einer Berührung entgegen, wenn nicht gleich...!

Mit einem gezischten „Sch.. Still Mione!" wurde sie durch den Zauber fester gehalten, was auch ganz gut so war. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Beine wirklich noch da waren - sie fühlten sich mittlerweile eher wie Auswüchse von Flubberwürmern an.

Unendlich sensibel gegenüber allem stöhnte Hermione gequält auf, als die Wärme von Septima Körper kurz verschwand. Stattdessen streifte wieder warmer Atem ihren Hals. Sanfte Hände strichen von Hermiones Hals in Richtung Brustansatz. Hermione hielt frustriert die Luft an, wenn nicht gleich...! Es zerriss sie fast vor Lust, sie wollte diese Frau spüren!

Von draußen erklang plötzlich eine magisch verstärkte Stimme – die von Professor Dumbledore:

„Liebe Freunde, der Countdown zählt! 10... 9... 8...!" Mehrere stimmten mit ein.

Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit wurde gleich wieder auf die Frau vor ihr gelenkt. Von selbst löste sich die Augenbinde, auch wenn der andere Zauber, der sie fesselte noch anhielt. Lustvoll stöhnte Septima in Hermiones Ohr. Dann wanderten ihre Lippen, nur Millimeter von der höchstangeregten Haut Hermiones entfernt, Richtung Lippen.

„5... 4... 3...!"

Jetzt waren sie direkt über Hermiones. Hermione erkannte selbst in der Dunkelheit Septimas glänzenden Augen, die sich langsam schlossen. Verzweifelt öffnete Hermione ihre Lippen, wenn sie nicht gleich...!

„2... 1...!"

Hermione nahm nur noch wahr, wie Septima ihre Augen schloss, dann – „Happy New Year!"

Dem Feuerwerk, das vor dem Schloss in den Himmel geschickt wurde, gleich, explodierten in Hermione tausende grellbunte Feuerwerkskörper, Schmetterlinge – was auch immer - als Septimas Lippen die ihren trafen.

„Schönes neues Jahr, Hermione."


End file.
